Flowers die and bloom
by Calimestelitava
Summary: When a powerful family is destroyed because of an unknown enemy, only few knew that one survived. Now as a Kuchiki, will she be able to find the destroyer of her birth family before the unknown enemy find out her true identity?
1. Withering blossoms

AN: Alright, here is the promised Bleach story. It will not be an one shot, so don't worry. This first chapter is fairly short, I know, but the ending place seemed to be natural.

DISCLAIMER: Thea, Gabriel, and Aurora are mine, the Bleach characters aren't.

Chapter 1

Long time ago in Soul Society there were five strong noble families. The one of the strongest of the time was the family Sakura, which was known for having most Captains and Vice-captains in 13 Court Guardian Squads through the ages in the history of Court of Pure Souls.

But this wasn't the thing that made the family famous. What made many others fear them was the one thing that was unique to the family. This little thing? It was the fact that only known spirit type Soul Slayer belonged to the clan leader of the time. Spirit type soul slayers, or the one known, the Sunstorm, had the ability to control the flow of spirit force, and to control/communicate with other soul slayers.

The family might've been strong, but everyone in the Court knew that there weren't many members left of the famed family. In fact, only three remained, one of them yet unborn. The current house leader, his wife, and the baby they were expecting were the last ones.

As the time of labour was closing in, the family leader, Gabriel Sakura, was in the heart of the Court trying to get some time off from his Captain duties. He was running the Demon Arts Corps.

He was standing in front of his desk, staring at the message he just received from the 4th division captain of the 13 Gotei. There was a very little chance that his wife would make it through the labour. She had been ill lately, and her body was considerably weakened.

Gabriel shook his head to clear it before checking the other note on his desk. It was from the Central of 46. He picks up the note, reading the words. "Captain Sakura, your leave has been cleared. You are hereby free to be with your wife during the child birth and the week after it."

He places the note back to his desk before rushing towards his home.

* * *

Gabriel's wife, Thea Sakura, born into another noble family, Kuchiki, was waiting her husband to come home. She was getting anxious. Her nervousness made everyone else in the mansion feel uneasy.

"Can't anyone get my husband here?" She screamed as a contraction hit her right after her words.

The midwife tried to calm her down. "Milady, just breathe and try to be calm. I'm sure that master will be here any moment."

Hours passed, but finally Gabriel returned, and right away went to meet his wife to the birthing room. "My love, how are you doing?" He kneeled at her side.

She smiled at him, lying on the futon. "I am fine, for now. Did you get your leave?"

He took her hand and kissed it. "Yes, my love. One week."

Thea was about to reply, when she was hit by a contraction. Soon he was driven away from the room for men weren't supposed to witness the labour.

Some time later Gabriel was pacing in the corridor, feeling worried. This was taking too long.

Suddenly he heard a scream from the room, and a maid rushed out. "Master, hurry, please! Come!" She almost dragged him inside.

Inside the room he saw her beloved wife, exhausted. When she saw him, she turned her pale face at him. "Gabriel, my love. I want you to do something…" Her voice was faint. He kneeled by her side and took her hand. "Save your strength, my love, don't try to speak."

She shook her head. "I'm not going to make it. My strength is waning. Please protect our child with all your power." He was silent for a while, knowing that she was going to die. Finally he whispered that he would do it. He held her hand until her spirit pulse disappeared completely.

Midwife touched his shoulder. "Master, here she is. Your daughter." He turned to look at the woman carrying a baby wrapped in cloth on her arms. He rose to his feet and took the baby. He walked with her to the window overlooking the garden. He looked at the baby, then her dead wife. "I will keep my promise, my love."

* * *

Gabriel named the baby Aurora. Thea would've wanted that. But he wasn't sure how to keep his promise. Someone had given Thea the disease that caused her death. He was sure of it. He also knew that that somebody was after him, and would be after Aurora.

He wasn't sure what to do. Not until he found out, that around same time as Aurora was born, another child was born to another noble family. The Kuchiki family was the second strongest of noble families. If that family would agree with his plan, he could very well hide, that he wasn't the last of Sakura anymore.

Gabriel went to the Kuchiki mansion with Aurora in his arms. As soon as he saw his old friend, the current house leader, he greeted him. "I believe that you have an heir."

The man turned to look at Gabriel. "Gabriel, I'm sorry for your wife."

"I appreciate it. I'd like to introduce someone to you. This is Aurora, my heiress."

"Follow me, I'll introduce my heir to you."

The men walked into the garden in where lady Kuchiki was sitting by the carp pond with a bundle in her arms. As soon as the men greeted her she turned to look at them. "Lord Sakura, I am sorry for your loss."

Gabriel nodded. "And I am sorry for yours. Thea was your sister, after all."

"Yes she was."

Before anyone else could speak, her husband began to speak. "Gabriel, this is my heir, Byakuya. Now tell me why you came this soon after your wife's death."

Gabriel sighed. "You can see through me. I will be frank. You know the disease Thea had?" The both adults nodded. "Someone gave her the disease. I am sure that this someone is trying to get rid of my family."

The other man's eyes widened. "She was murdered?"

"Yes. Since no one else knows that the baby survived, I wish to ask you a favour."

"Anything."

"Take her into your family. Let Thea's killer think that he succeeded. I will try to find that person. If I fail, and/or die doing so, I can't let her be alone. By blood, let this girl be Sakura, but I will be the last member."

"What if you catch the killer?"

The two Kuchiki's could see a shadow crossing his face before he spoke. "Sakura name will die with me. If I am to survive, she will be able to meet me, and know that I am her father, but…"

The other man lowers his hand to Gabriel's shoulder. "I understand. She will be raised as Kuchiki. If you do not survive, do you wish the children to know the truth?"

"Yes. I also will leave the Sakura estate to her. After all, her 'mother's' sister was a Sakura, and her new brother will inherit the Kuchiki estate."

"What else?"

"Sunstorm. I want her to have it. I will bind him to her, so that when I die, she'll be able to use him."

When Gabriel told them his plan, the Kuchiki family leader understood his motives right away.

Gabriel spent the next hour in the Kuchiki mansion, settling the details. When everything was clear, he left the mansion, leaving Aurora to her new family. As far as the most people in the Soul Society would know, Thea died during labour, alongside with her baby, and the Kuchiki had had twins. Gabriel did tell the truth to the two ex-classmates of his, Shunsui Kyoraku and Juushiro Ukitake, who both alongside with him had been the first graduates from Yamamoto's Academy, as well as the first captains. The others believed that Gabriel was now the last member of Sakura family. He never rectified this belief.


	2. Death comes to visit

AN: Thanks for the review! Right, this chapter is not too long either, but the longer ones will come later. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Ten years passed and the two young members of the Kuchiki family were inseparable. Even though they had been told the truth of Aurora not being Kuchiki by blood, she was treated as Kuchiki. Byakuya and she were sister and brother, and a little thing called blood couldn't change that fact, in nobody's eyes.

On one summer day the two black haired youngsters were out in the garden, playing tag. This was no normal tag, however. They were practising shunpo (flash step). There were never winners in this game. The two were equal. Every now and then the other caught the other one, but in the end of each day, Aurora had caught Byakuya exactly the same amount of times as he had caught her.

As the sun was at its highest point in the sky, it was Aurora's turn to try to catch her brother, when they both suddenly stopped. Their father had arrived at the garden. He didn't have to say anything to call the two to him, for they saw that his expression was tense.

As soon as they got to him, he spoke. "Aurora, Gabriel had been seriously injured."

Aurora had to think for a moment who her father was talking about. Then it hit her. This Gabriel was her biological father.

"What happened to him?"

"He went to the living world with his group to deal with a hollow which had already killed many Death gods. He was the only one from the group who made it back alive."

"How serious are his injuries?"

"His injuries are severe. I will go and see him, but I can't take you with me. Gabriel wanted to keep you away from him to protect you. That must not be endangered at any circumstances. If the wrong people see you with him, they might realize that you are his child. Someone wishes to destroy the Sakura family. Let them believe that it was a success. Do you understand what I mean, Aurora?"

"Yes I do, father."

With this, he left the garden.

* * *

Only a moment later the head of the Kuchiki house arrived at the 4th Taisha. Upon his arrival the squad members knew why he was there and they led him to see the injured Gabriel. As he entered his room he noticed that they weren't alone.

The first one to greet him was Juushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th division, and Gabriel's old friend from Academy. He was sitting by the bed. "His injuries were worse than the 4th Captain thought at first. He might not make it." The white haired captain shook his head. "That family has had a hard time."

The dark haired Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the 8th division groaned from his place by the door. Also he was an old friend of Gabriel from Academy. "It's hard to imagine that this is the same Gabriel who was able to take down a Menos Grande under 15 seconds."

The older Kuchiki sat down on another chair next to Gabriel's bed. "What exactly happened to him? I only heard that his group was fighting a hollow, and that he was the only one still alive when backup arrived and took care of the hollow."

Shunsui shrugged. "No one knows. Though, you should have a word with that Aizen guy. He was in the group who came to defeat the hollow. He might be able to tell you more about the hollow."

Before anyone else could say a thing to that, they heard a moan from the bed. The sound made them to look at Gabriel, who was awake now. "My closest friends… I'm glad you came."

Juushiro leaned to him. "You shouldn't speak, Gabriel. You were seriously injured."

Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment before speaking. "That hollow… It was able to reflect our attacks."

Shunsui frowned. "Reflect? Even Sunstorm's attacks?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes. Do you know…what happened to it?"

"Backup arrived and defeated it."

"How?"

"When you get better, you can ask Vice captain Aizen how he did it."

"I will not…get better, Shunsui. I want you all to do something for me, for Aurora."

The other men nodded 'Of course' and he took a deep breath before looking at Kuchiki. "Akashi, my journal is on my desk in my office. Give it to Aurora. And thank you for treating her like your own in these past six years. I hope you continue doing that."

Akashi Kuchiki inclined his head. "She will get the journal, and I will continue treating her as my own daughter until the day I die."

Gabriel smiled faintly before turning his attention to the Captain Thirteen. "Juushiro, when she graduates from the Academy take her into your division. Keep an eye on her, don't allow anyone to even have a reason to think that she's a Sakura. Thea's killer is still out there somewhere."

"I will."

Then Gabriel turns his attention towards Captain Eight. "Shunsui, I have left my files concerning Thea's death at your office. Try to find her killer, but don't let anyone else know, unless it's any member of the Kuchiki family."

"I will do it."

Smiling again, Gabriel passed out once more.

* * *

While the leader of the Kuchiki house was visiting the leader of the Sakura house, the two children stayed at the garden. They tried to continue playing tag, but Aurora couldn't focus on it any more, so they just sat under an old cherry tree.

They sat in silence for a while. Byakuya saw that his sister was more upset than she showed outside. Sensing the chaos in his sister's heart, he took her hand and held it. He didn't say anything, just held her hand, to let her know he's there.

Aurora thanked him quietly. She didn't know what to think about Gabriel's injuries. He was her biological father, but she had never known or met him. This was the family she knew, her family.

While these thoughts were going through her head, she suddenly felt that she couldn't breathe. She leaned forward, trying to catch breath. Byakuya held his hand on her shoulder and was looking around the garden for adults. He noticed their father approaching, running.

Before he managed to reach them Aurora finally was able to breathe again. Their father was the first to speak. "Was that the first time something like this happened?"

Aurora was too exhausted to speak, so she just nodded.

"Thea, your birth mother, had an unknown disease, which was healed before you were born. However you might have got it from her, since she was still ill when expecting you."

"How...is...Gabriel?" Finally Aurora was able to speak.

"Do not worry about it now."

Aurora looked at Byakuya with a pleading look on her face. He understood what she was trying to say. "Father, I am certain that the best for her at this moment is to know what is going on. It is her blood, if not family, this is all about."

"Very well. I fear that the news I bring are not good. Gabriel's injuries were too severe. He didn't make it. I'm sorry."

As Aurora heard those words she felt…nothing. She didn't cry, for the tears weren't coming. She knew she should feel sad, after all, the one who had died had the same blood as she. _Why I can not feel a thing? Could it be that I am not alone? I still have parents. I have a brother. I have a family._

Byakuya's voice interrupted Aurora's thoughts, and she realised that their father had left, but her brother was holding a small book in his hands.

"I apologise, brother. Can you repeat what you just said, please?"

He tilted his head to one side and sighed. "Father didn't want to disturb your thoughts, so when he had to go, he gave this to me to give to you."

"What is it?"

"He said Gabriel left this to you. It's his journal."

He gave her the book and they began reading it together.

* * *

As she was lying awake on her futon that night she went through the thing that Gabriel Sakura had written into the journal. She really didn't understand most of it, being a child and all, so she and Byakuya had decided to put the journal away for now, and not to think about it until they could actually understand all of it without having to ask an adult what some of the things meant.

For half an hour she tried to get sleep, but to no avail. She heaved a sigh and got to her feet. She knew that she shouldn't go outside, but the moonflowers in the Kuchiki garden were among the only things that always were able to calm her down.

Carefully she slid a shoji screen open only to see a very familiar face. She frowned as she whispered to the boy. "Byakuya, what do you think you are doing?"

"I can not allow you to go outside." The boy's dark grey eyes were determined.

She snorted quietly. Even though the two weren't siblings by blood, they seem to know each other's minds. She should've known. "I must do this, brother. I can not sleep unless my mind can calm down."

Byakuya looked into her golden coloured eyes warily. Even though the two were about same age, he was always protective of her. This time he didn't want her to get in trouble, nor get in danger if her fit from earlier was to repeat itself.

"Sister, have you not considered if the earlier was to happen again?"

She saw worry flash through his eyes, but she ignored it, and she replies to him, her own eyes flashing with defiance. "I have to do this. Are you going to stop me?"

He closed his eyes for a moment before answering. As he opened them again, Aurora was able to see his determination. "We have to figure out another way for you to calm down."

"What if you would come with me? If something was to happen, you would be able to get help soon."

His grey eyes narrowed a fraction before he seemed to actually consider this. He knew quite well how persistent his sister could be. Heaving a sigh he reached a decision. "Very well. Let us go."

* * *

A moment later the two were sitting by the moonflowers. Aurora was gazing at the flowers, whilst Byakuya was keeping an eye on her. They both sat in silence for a while until Aurora chose to speak, her voice silent. "Why can I feel nothing? Neither sadness nor hatred is filling my mind. I know I should feel something, but I can not feel."

He pondered over this for a moment before speaking. "You did not know him well enough."

"True enough. When we heard, I thought that it could be like that also because I am not alone. I have a family."

He placed his hand over hers. "You _do _have a family. To me it matters not that you were not born Kuchiki. You are a Kuchiki."

She smiled a bit, still keeping her gaze at the moonflowers for a moment longer, until finally turning to look at him. "Thank you, brother."

He smiled back at her, and they both turned to look at the flowers.


	3. Playing tag

AN: Sorry for the delay, my school is taking more of my time at the moment than it did before. Thanks for reviewing! I know this will be fairly short, but hopefully next will be first of the longer ones.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

It was a summer again, and the sun was shining over a meadow in which its light reached three young nobles. A teenage girl with purple black hair was running across the meadow, barely seen. She was chased by another black haired girl, also she was visible only at times. Approaching the girls from one side was yet another teenager. This one was a black haired boy.

The three teenagers were playing tag to practice their shunpo and, as usual, Yoruichi of the family Shihouin was being chased by the two Kuchiki's. That's how this game usually went – the siblings were running from Yoruichi at first, but then she caught one of them and they joined forces to catch her. Sometimes the plan worked, sometimes not.

This was one of the good days – for the young heiress of the Shihouin family. Byakuya charged from the side right the same moment Aurora dashed at her. Unfortunately for the Kuchiki's, Yoruichi had anticipated this and evaded them by jumping up, causing the sibling nearly collide with each other. Only their fast reactions prevented the collision.

A few minutes later the three were lying on the soft grass, panting. Byakuya was lying in the between of the two girls. The three had met in a wedding of one of the nobles and became fast friends. Yoruichi was the oldest of the three, although she was only a couple of years senior to the young members of the Kuchiki family.

Aurora gazed at the passing clouds before closing her eyes and sighing in content. "I wish every day would be as beautiful as this."

Yoruichi snorted. "I'm afraid this is the last summer like this."

Aurora's eyes snapped open and she turned to look at the Shihouin heiress, noticing that her brother's eyes were closed. She smirked. _That's Byakuya for you. He pretends that he is not interested, yet he is listening._ "Yoruichi, what do you mean?"

She turned to look at the two others. "I'm going to the academy next month."

Byakuya opened his eyes, turning to look at Yoruichi. "Are they going to keep you studying through summers?" Both girls could easily hear suspicion in his voice.

Yoruichi grinned. "They won't, but my parents will. You two are already trained in finance and such, right?" After receiving a no-kidding-you-baka –look from the siblings she chuckled and continued her explanation. "They want me to learn those things during summer. As soon as you start the Academy, you will share my fate, mark my words."

At her words the siblings exchanged a slightly concerned look. She had got to be kidding. Aurora was the one who voiced this thought. "Yoruichi-chan, are you certain? I mean, surely even you would not be able to go on with no rest."

Yoruichi glanced at the other girl, raising from the ground a bit to lean on one of her elbows. "That's what they told me."

Aurora gave her a curious look. "Will we continue this at the Academy when we get there?"

The two others turned to look at the younger of the girls. Suddenly Yoruichi turned very serious. "Of course we will, right? Outside lessons there will breaks. What do you say, Byakuya-kun?"

The boy turned to look at her, before sitting up. He waited the girls to follow his example, and as soon as the two had sat up as well he turned to look at one girl from another. "Do you both agree that we will train together all the time we can?"

Both girls nodded solemnly. The moment was quite impressive, making whoever might've observed them think that these were some members of an old secret society, rather than three teenagers, nobles or not. The moment was like that until Aurora suddenly felt the familiar breathlessness creeping on her.

As she leaned forward, trying to breathe she heard a worried Yoruichi calling her name, as well as comforting touch of her brother on her shoulder as he spoke to her softly, telling her that it was going to be all right, he was there.

Yoruichi looked from side as at one moment Aurora was perfectly fine, and the next she was fighting to breathe. As she looked at Byakuya, she saw how he had one hand on his sister's shoulder, and he was leaning at her, trying to soothe her with his words.

After a minute or so Aurora finally was able to draw some air to her lungs, and she lay down back to the ground again, panting heavily. Byakuya allowed a breath he didn't know he was holding to leave through his lips.

Yoruichi scooted closer to the two. "What just happened?"

Aurora and Byakuya exchanged a look and decided that she deserved to know. Since Aurora was still slightly out of breath Byakuya had to do the explaining. "My sister was apparently born with an unknown illness. It has not seriously threatened her life yet, but there seems to be no cure for it."

Yoruichi looked from one Kuchiki to another. "Did our tag trigger it today?"

Aurora shook her head. "Our tag has never triggered it. It just happens every now and then. There is no way to stop them."

The Shihouin frowned at her. "Will the Academy be informed?"

The siblings exchanged yet another glance. They had no idea what their parents had decided. Byakuya decided to be frank with her. "It is up to our parents. If they wish it to be known, it will."

Then Aurora sat up, only to be pushed back to the ground by her protective brother. His hands held her shoulders against the ground, preventing her from getting up. She glared at him. "Byakuya, I wish to continue our tag."

He refused to let her to get up. "We will continue tomorrow." He turned to look at Yoruichi. "Is that all right with you?"

She nodded, understanding the look of concern which crossed his eyes. "Aurora-chan, what if we spend the rest of the daylight just lying on the ground and talking about what we want to do as we have graduated from the Academy?"

Aurora glared at her brother, although the glare got softer as she saw the genuine concern in his eyes. She relaxed and sighed. "Sounds good to me."

Convinced that his sister was not going to get up, Byakuya lay down next to her, followed by Yoruichi. The three teenagers stayed like that, talking, until they had to hurry back to their homes so that they wouldn't have been late for their dinners.

* * *

After most of the inhabitants of the Kuchiki mansion had retired for bed, two of the members of the family were still sitting outside in the garden, by the moonflowers. Aurora's back was against a Sakura tree, while her brother was sitting by her. After her fit earlier today he had barely let her out of her sight.

She was thinking about the things the three had talked about after her fit. "Byakuya?"

He turned his face at her, seeing that her gaze was directed at the flowers, as her entire body seemed to be tense, or at least it seemed to be under the light of few lanterns which cast their light over the garden. "What is it?"

She turned to look at him. "Do you think that I will be treated differently in the Academy because of my condition? If chichi-ue decides to inform of it, that is."

He was quiet for a long moment, pondering over this, until he finally replies to her. "We are members of the Kuchiki house. As nobles, we will be treated differently in any case. I doubt that father will inform the Academy of your illness unless it becomes necessary."

She smiled faintly at him. "So we will be different no matter what."

He merely nodded at her, and the two remained there in silence for an hour more until Byakuya decided that it was time to retire to sleep.

* * *

As Aurora was lying on her futon she stared at the ceiling of her room, trying to get sleep. She had a lot of thoughts in her mind to keep her awake several hours.

Unbeknownst to her she wasn't the only Kuchiki unable to fall asleep. In the room next to her own was her brother, just as desperately trying to get sleep as his sister was.

He was mostly thinking about the conversation they had had only an hour earlier. _Sister, I doubt our first days in the Academy are going to be easy, especially for you if one of your fits decides to emerge during lessons or breaks._

He grimaced. _As nobles we will be shunned and the others will believe we will rely on the family name and wealth to pass classes. That is why nobles move among their own in the Academy._

Shaking his head he pushed the thoughts off of his mind. _Our only true concern is if anyone finds out whose blood is flowing through your veins._


	4. First day at the Academy

AN: I've read that Urahara is the only living relative of Yoruichi. Though I have no idea of their relation, so in this story they are cousins.

DISCLAIMER: Bleach, not mine.

EDIT: Made some corrections.

Chapter 4

Two years passed and the morning found the two younger Kuchiki's in their chambers, both busy putting on their new student uniforms. They stepped out from their rooms simultaneously, wearing similar uniforms, only in different colours. Byakuya's hakama and the stripes on his kimono were blue, when Aurora's hakama and stripes were red.

Today was the day when they would enter the Academy. Earlier both had already passed the entrance exams, with flying colours, of course. After all, both were born into noble families, thus having higher level in reiatsu than the majority of the other students'. In her private thoughts Aurora was pretty sure that their levels were higher than those of their instructors'.

Simultaneously sliding the shoji doors shut the two's gazes met. "Good morning, brother. I hope you slept well?"

Byakuya frowned a bit at his sister's smirk, before replying. "Good morning, sister. I did sleep well. I hope you did, as well."

The girl's eyes sparkled a bit, causing Byakuya to raise an eyebrow in curiosity before getting any other response from her. "I slept pretty well. Now, shall we go? I believe chichi-ue wanted to speak with us before breakfast."

He nodded at her, and waited until she reached him, before starting to walk at their father's study. While walking down the corridors, the two remained in their own musings, thinking about the day to come.

Soon enough the siblings reached the study and were ushered in by their mother. The serious look on the face of the 27th head of the Kuchiki family was enough to get the two youngsters on their toes. They exchanged a quick glance before their father's voice demands their attention, making them to turn to look at him.

"My son, my daughter. Today you are to enter the Academy; this is what you are aware of. In there you will be seen as Kuchiki's. Do not bring shame to the family name. Do you both understand this?" He glanced from his son to his adopted daughter, satisfied to see them inclining their heads in agreement.

He turned his attention to the girl. "Aurora, the Academy has not been informed of your illness. This will remain so until they need to know of it." She nodded and he turned to look at his son.

"Byakuya, I know that I do not have to say this to you. However, I must say this. Look after her." After the boy nodded, he sent the two to have their breakfast.

* * *

The main yard of the Academy was filled with young people who are wearing student uniforms. Among the students could be seen a young man and a young woman walking side by side towards the main building, attracting attention with their graceful demeanour.

As Byakuya walked by his sister's side, he completely ignored the stares directed at them, as well as pretended never hearing the whispers and some nasty comments spoken quietly. A quick glance at Aurora's direction from the corner of his eye revealed that she seemed not to be unnerved by the behaviour of the other students.

However he knew his sister better than anyone, and he was able to see the slight tension on her shoulders as she was trying to ignore the stares and the quiet words.

Sensing his glance she allowed a quick smile to grace her lips as the tension in her shoulders slowly vanished. Now she continued walking by her brother's side just as at ease as he was.

For a moment she wondered why reactions of the other students had made her feel uneasy, before realising that she should not allow the others' opinions bother her. After all, the two siblings had had the best scores in the entrance exams.

Shrugging the thought off of her head she stopped next to Byakuya and concentrated on the three men standing waiting for the new students to reach them. As soon as the yard became silent and all youngsters had stopped in front of them, the oldest man in the centre informed them that they were supposed to follow them to the main lecture room.

* * *

After half an hour the new students had been ushered to the huge auditorium, in which they would be informed if they would be studying in the normal class, or the advanced class. The students were sitting and waiting for the headmaster to come and begin to call names from his two lists.

Soon enough an old man, the headmaster, arrived. He walked to the place in front of the room, inhabited by a black board. As soon as he had stopped he glanced around the room, taking in the nervous expression of some of the students, and uncaring demeanours of the others.

The headmaster took two lists from inside of his kimono and cleared his throat, gaining undivided attention from the others in the room. "Welcome to the Academy. In here you will learn everything you need to join the Thirteen Court Guardian Squads, also known as 13 Gotei, Kido Corps, the Special Mobile Unit, or the Royal Special Task Force.

"I will now read out loud some names. These people are to stand up and follow Okudo-sensei, the younger of the two behind you, to the classroom meant for the special advance class of the first rounders."

He took a deep breath before starting to call out the names on his list. Upon hearing their names, the students who got fairly high points in the entrance exams stood up and left the room to stand in the corridor with their sensei and the fellow students.

Soon enough the headmaster quieted, noticing a very familiar surname, carried by two new students. _Kuchiki?_ He glanced up from his papers to take a closer look at the remaining students. True enough, two of the youngsters looked like Akashi Kuchiki, even though the girl's eyes were unusually coloured, golden.

He wasn't sure if he had seen anyone with that colour in their eyes. Sure, the Shihouin family had members with yellow eyes, but they weren't golden. Suddenly he remembered that he was supposed to be doing something important. Clearing his mind he spoke the names out. "Kuchiki and Kuchiki."

The two stood up and left the room. As they joined their sensei and fellow students in the corridor they exchanged a glance. Others never noticed the worried look that flashed in their eyes. The siblings were slightly worried about the pause and the curious look the headmaster had thrown at their direction.

* * *

After their first lecture the class had their very first break. Remembering the promise made two years ago the two Kuchiki's began to look for the heiress of the Shihouin house. They hadn't looked for her for that long, before a familiar voice and reiatsu reached them.

"Byakuya-kun, Aurora-chan!" The two turned around to see Yoruichi approaching them, followed by a young man with a sand coloured hair. "I thought you had forgotten our little deal."

The siblings exchanged an amused look before gazing curiously at the young man next to their friend. Of course, only the siblings understood the glance. The young man looked a bit confused, not really understanding why Yoruichi suddenly smiled widely.

She hadn't understood the glance either, but she got the basic idea of their body language. The siblings didn't seem to appraise her for believing that they could have forgotten the promise. And her relative's confusion didn't really help.

Someone clearing their throat brought her back to the moment at hand. She smirked before she turned to look at the man next to him. "Kisuke, meet my friends Byakuya Kuchiki, and his twin sister Aurora." She turned to the siblings. "Byakuya-kun, Aurora-chan, meet my cousin Kisuke Urahara."

The three bowed in greeting before Yoruichi reminded that they still had ten minutes before they had to return to their studies. No other words were needed, as Yoruichi suddenly vanished from sight, followed by two Kuchiki's, leaving behind a very confused cousin.

* * *

At the same evening Byakuya and Aurora were back at home, in the garden, talking about their first day. During the entire day the other students, save for Yoruichi, Urahara, and the other nobles, shunned them.

The two didn't really mind, though. They were pretty content with the current company anyway.

After the two were finished with their talking, they just sat in a comfortable silence under a sakura tree. Byakuya had his eyes closed, when his sister's eyes were fixed at a point on the ground in front of her feet.

They were thinking about what their sensei had told them about the kido training they would be having soon. Were they worried? No. They were excited, even though they didn't really show it.

After fifteen minutes Byakuya spoke. "Aurora, are you worried that kido practise would trigger one of your fits?"

She turned to look at him, an odd look in her eyes. "I do not know, brother." He glanced at her, expecting her to explain. "What if someone gets hurt because a kido spell goes wrong, because of my fit?"

He closes his eyes for a moment before responding to her. "I will not let it happen. Neither will you."

She sent him a grateful glance before they noticed that it was quite late already, and they had an early morning the next day.


	5. Training day: Kuchiki vs Kuchiki

AN: Sorry for the delay. Anyways, here it is, chapter 5!

DISCLAIMER: Bleach characters are not mine, but Aurora and Okuda-sensei are.

Chapter 5

A few weeks later the Kuchiki siblings were waiting their sensei at the Kido training grounds with the other students. Both of them had noticed two men standing to observe from the balcony of the nearest building on their right side.

Both men were wearing white captain's haori, even though the other one's haori was under a pink one. This one the two didn't really recognise, but the one with long white hair… Yes, the siblings had seen him before. He had visited the Kuchiki mansion a few times. Juushiro Ukitake of the Thirteenth division, if Byakuya's memory served him correctly.

The two old friends of Gabriel Sakura had come to the Academy to inspect the level of the teaching, and were now waiting for the Kido practice for the first rounders to begin. Apparently this was their fifth practice so far, but according to one of the teachers, Okuda, two of the students had already exceeded all expectations.

Juushiro Ukitake took a glance at the group kneeling at the ground, waiting for their sensei to arrive. Two of the students appeared to be vaguely familiar, but he couldn't see them that well yet.

Shunsui Kyoraku of the Eighth division glanced at his friend, noticing that his attention was at two black haired students, a boy and a girl. This stirred a memory in his brains. "Hey, Ukitake?" His friends brown eyes turned at his direction. "Weren't the two Kuchiki's supposed to enter the Academy soon?"

Ukitake blinked, and then made some quick calculations in his head. "Last time I met Akashi Kuchiki he said that the two would be ready to apply in a five years. Five years have passed since that meeting. So, it's possible." Suddenly he goes quiet, turning his attention to the two black haired students.

"Shunsui, you don't think that those are them, do you? Also, Okuda told me about the two students who were the top of the class already. You don't think he meant them?" His eyes were now turned back to the man next to him.

Captain Eight smirked. "We're about to see it soon enough. Teachers just arrived." The both captains now turned their attention back to the area below them, in where Okuda-sensei had just began to speak.

"This is the fifth practice, and I expect all of you to do your best." He glared at three students in the front row. "Than means really all of you. We have visitors from the Thirteen Gotei, and I'm sure you want to impress them."

He paused to clear his throat. "Now, you know the drill, but I repeat just in case." He glared at a silver haired boy in the front row before continuing. "Ichimaru, stop glancing at Matsumoto and give me your attention." He smirked as the boy shrugged, but still decided to listen to him.

"On my command, the first row stands up, approaches the targets, fires the spell, and returns to their places. After that the second row follows my mark similarly, and the third after them." He pauses for a moment, glancing quickly at the two Kuchiki's who both had their eyes closed. "And don't skip the incantation if you're not sure you can do it."

Siblings opened their eyes simultaneously and shared a quick glance. They hadn't missed the look he gave them. They hadn't seen it, really, but felt it. None of the other students of their year wouldn't even dream of skipping incantations yet, but the two had already asked at the end of the last lesson if students were allowed to. Neither really wished to say the long litany if they could avoid it.

Then the first row stood up after Okuda-sensei's command and approached the targets. Aurora sighed inwardly. The two were in the last row, supposedly because Okuda-sensei had wanted save the best for last. And the truth to be told, the siblings were the only ones who had been able to succeed in Kido during their first actual practice.

The first row returned to their places, after doing only little damage to the targets. Only one of them was even damaged, and that one had received a spell from the silver haired boy, Ichimaru. The second row didn't succeed much better, leaving another damaged target.

Then Okuda-sensei called the third row to step forth and they did just that. As they were taking their places the two captains observed intently the two black haired students, wondering if they truly were the Kuchiki siblings. Or, as they knew, Byakuya Kuchiki and Aurora Sakura, by birth.

As soon as they had been cleared to use their spells, the students began to go through the incantations. Well, most of them were. The two Kuchiki's just spoke the technique name, which was heard from the two a bit before the others in the row spoke it. "Way of Destruction number Thirty-one, Shakkaho!"

Simultaneously, just a bit before the other blasts, two red balls left from the hands of the two standing side by side. After the others had finished the spells as well, and the smoke had cleared from around the targets, the only thing the two captains, and the other students, and the sensei, could do, was to stare, some of the students were actually gaping.

Sure, most of the targets for the third row were damaged, but two were beyond that. The very astonished pair of captains had just got the confirmation. These were the Kuchiki's. There was no doubt now, seeing that their targets were no longer there. They had been completely destroyed.

And if that wasn't enough to prove their identities, then the huge dent behind the girl's target was.

The captains exchanged a glance. The girl had apparently got that from Gabriel, seeing that he too had had trouble holding back his reiatsu in kido practice. They both smirked. The Swordsmanship lesson of the same class would be truly interesting to watch.

* * *

Again, the students were kneeling, this time they were kneeling by the walls of the dojo, with wooden katanas in front of them. They were listening to Okuda-sensei, while some were glancing nervously at the two captains who were yet again observing.

After the kido practice the captains had informed the sensei that they would observe this, too. Okuda-sensei felt a bit nervous because of this, for he had planned to have first try of a new type of practice to this year's class. After a moment he decided to go with his plans anyway, after all, the headmaster had told him that anything that could impress the captains, should be done.

With this decided, he spoke. "Class, you have learned the basic moves and it's time for something new. From today on, we use one swordsmanship lesson each week for this new type of practice. Listen as I explain what is to happen.

"At first you will be divided in to two groups. The students of inside each group will be paired with another one of the same group, and you will have a duel. The winners of each duel move on, until there's only one left in each group. Then the two will fight, and the winner will be the best of the class, until next week's melee fight."

He glanced at each student. "I understand that some of you, namely those of noble birth, already have advanced skills in swordsmanship. Thus, I will try to balance the groups." Then he proceeded to call out names of the students in the first group. When that was done, he continued. "Now, the rest will be in the second group."

He coughed mildly before he explained the rules. "First the first group will determine its best, and then the second group. Only one pair is allowed to be fighting at a time. Disarming opponent is a victory, as is if the opponent agrees their loss. Understood? Good."

Byakuya had been assigned to the first group, and he quickly defeated each of his opponents, proceeding to be the best of his group. Aurora did the same in the second group, and now the two were standing at the centre of the dojo, facing each other. Okuda-sensei glanced from one sibling to another. "Take battle stances."

To everyone's surprise, or not, the two didn't move. Okuda-sensei frowned. "Kuchiki, and Kuchiki, we are not leaving this dojo until we have a winner. I know you don't want to fight against each other, but we need a winner. I also know, that your prides are preventing you to submit defeat. You must fight."

Both siblings threw him a frighteningly similar glare, still refusing to fight. Ukitake, knowing that this wasn't going anywhere, spoke, receiving everyone's attention right away. "I understand that you are unwilling to fight each other, after all you are siblings. However as shinigami you will have to do things you dislike."

The siblings exchanged a glance, before turning to look at the captain again, both inclining their heads at him. Then they turned to look at each other, taking battle stances. In skills the two were equals, and the duel continued for fifteen minutes, before they had a winner.

Being equal size and having similar agility and speed had made it difficult for either to win, but in the end a simple thing had made the difference, and it was the little fact of genders. After all, as a man Byakuya had a bit more physical strength than his sister, and he was able to disarm her.

The moment his wooden weapon had hit Aurora's katana, and he had felt her grip loosening, he retreated to observe the wooden weapon falling to the ground. He had won. However his look as the siblings locked gazes held no victorious glint, nothing of the sort. Aurora's gaze held no loss, no look of sadness, shame, nor disappointment. After all, in kido she was number one. It was only fair that he was the best in something else.

* * *

After the day the two returned to the Kuchiki mansion, only to hear that they had guests, who were wishing to meet the two. Curiously they headed towards their father's study, in where the guests were waiting with their chichi-ue.

As they entered the study, after hearing their father calling them in, they noticed the two captains who had been at the Academy that day. They only glance at the guests before their father's voice draws their attention to him.

"Byakuya, Aurora. Meet Shunsui Kyoraku of the 8th division, and Juushiro Ukitake of the 13th Division. Captains, these are my son Byakuya and my adopted daughter Aurora." At this statement he sees the siblings exchange a worried glance, so he continues to reassure them. "Don't worry, these two were friends of Gabriel, and are aware that Sakura family has one more living member alive."

Aurora's eyes held a bit suspicious look, so Ukitake decided to speak. "I was in the Academy the same time as Shunsui and Gabriel. We were there also, when he… died. You should know that his injuries he received from a hollow. A very strong one, with special abilities. He wanted Shunsui to look into it, and that's the reason we're here."

The siblings kneeled by their father's desk as they waited to hear what the captain had to say. Soon enough Shunsui spoke, directing his words to the head of the Kuchiki clan. "I spoke with vice captain Aizen soon after Gabriel's death, but he couldn't tell much. Now that he's a captain, I talked with him again.

"This time he said that his captain had told him not to speak of it, but now that the said captain is dead, he's free to speak. He told me that the hollow was able to deflect all kido attacks, but was finally defeated with a mere blade."

Akashi looked at him for a moment before nodding. "And have you found out anything of the person who wanted all Sakura's dead?"

The dark haired captain closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again, looking at Akashi. "Not much. The person can apparently manipulate hollows and their reiatsu somehow, and was able to give Thea the disease that killed her."

Suddenly all grown ups turned to gaze at the two younger members of the Kuchiki family, as Aurora had nearly gasped. She locked her golden gaze with Captain Eight. "The Journal held information of a person he suspected being behind her death. He did not mention the name of the one he suspected, but he mentioned that the person held a high status in the Seiretei. It was obvious, however, that he knew exactly who the person was."

A silence fell to the study after her words. During the silence everyone in the room was thinking the same thing, 'Did you tell anyone who killed her, and eventually you? Did you write it to somewhere, or maybe you wanted to be sure first…'

After a long moment Akashi Kuchiki broke the silence. "Aurora, may I see the Journal?" She nodded. "Go with your brother, and get it to me. You will get it back. After you have brought it to me, you may leave for the gardens with Captain Ukitake. I am certain he would like to see the flower that only grows in Kuchiki estate."


	6. The Journal

AN: I know it's a bit late, but I hope 3000+ words (5 pages) will make it up to you. Thank you for reviewing! A fan fiction author(ess) is always pleased to know that readers think that the characters are IC. -bows- First clues of the killer, by the way. Well, first that my characters can use, at least. In earlier chapters there have been a few tiny clues.

DISCLAIMER: Aurora and Akashi are my characters, the rest aren't.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Juushiro Ukitake followed the two young Kuchiki's towards the gardens of the Kuchiki mansion. As the three walked ahead, he observed the two walking in front of him. Both young members of the noble house were still in their Academy uniforms, apparently being informed of their father's request upon their return from the Academy.

The captain recalled the lessons he had seen the two participating earlier that day. The two were truly promising, and would be captains in time. He held no suspicions over that. Smirking, he thought that possibly both would reach bankai even before becoming lieutenants, or maybe soon after such promotion. Nobles and reiatsu… He winced slightly, remembering how the two had destroyed their targets in their _fifth_ Kido-practice. No one else, so far, has succeeded in doing so.

He was brought out from his reverie by sound form a shoji screen sliding open. He raised his gaze to see that the two siblings had stopped and were looking at him over their shoulders. At first he met the golden gaze of Aurora, before meeting the grey one of Byakuya. Both gazes held curiosity in them.

Ukitake smiled faintly. "We're there already?"

The siblings exchanged a glance before Byakuya spoke. "Yes, captain Ukitake. Please follow us to the garden." He barely gave the captain any time to respond, as he walked through the shoji door, followed by Aurora.

Ukitake sighed. _He's a lot like Akashi, I see. _Allowing himself a wide grin, he followed the two, ending up in front of a sight that took his breath away.

Cherry trees in bloom, a small stream, many flowers he had never seen before, plum trees, and very, very green grass. All trees were situated so, that the garden looked spacious, and definitely not something filled with plants. Simple, yet elegant. He even noticed a meditative garden on one side, with a few huge boulders, and dozen smaller ones, standing on silvery white sand.

He was so intrigued by this all that he failed to notice that his guides were waiting for him. The two were waiting to get his attention patiently. After a moment Byakuya finally cleared his throat softly, finally gaining the older man's attention.

Hearing a throat being cleared, Juushiro turned his gaze from the garden around him to his guides. He didn't fail to notice a bit scolding looks on the siblings' faces "Ah, right. You were supposed to show me flowers that only grow in here, yes?"

The siblings simply nodded, before they turned to walk towards the bridge crossing the small stream. Curiously he followed them, only to find himself by the stream. For a moment he was confused, not being able to see any flowers nearby. Maybe they weren't fully in bloom, yet?

He glanced at the siblings. "What am I looking at?"

Byakuya closed his eyes with a sigh, leaving his sister to reply.

Aurora glared at her brother, but turned to the captain eventually. She raised her hand, and pointed at the water, right under the bridge. He looked at that direction and gasped as he saw them below the surface. Hundreds of small glistening flowers. All of them had five petals, in what seemed to be in various colours.

He was still gazing at them, when he heard Aurora's voice. "No one knows what these flowers are. This garden is the only place they have been found, during the recorded history of the Soul Society. According to chichi-ue they are not found in the Real world, either."

Suddenly he noticed something. "Are they changing colours?"

He couldn't see the girl shaking her head, but he could guess that she did so during the pause between his question and her reply. "It might seem so, but no, they are not. It is my understanding that the flowers reflect the light differently due to the movements of the water, as well as the movements of the Sun and Moon. It is not known why it does so."

Now he turned to look at the two, noticing that Byakuya's eyes were open, and directed at the flowers. "Have you tried to find out if it grows elsewhere?"

This time Byakuya replied. "We have tried to remove a few blossoms from water, only to see them wither away the moment they left the water."

Ukitake looked at him, before turning his gaze back to the flowers. "Can they be used for anything? Do you call them with any specific name?"

The boy replied again. "When they were first discovered, they were called 'light flowers' by the head of the house, who was the first to see and describe them. As for uses, the water downstream from the flowers seems to ease the exhaustion that follows the moments of breathlessness my sister has at times."

Upon hearing this, the captain's attention went to the girl. "What is your brother talking about?"

Aurora met his gaze, with uncertainty in her eyes. _No one was supposed to know!_ She glared at her brother again, only to see his one eyebrow higher than the other. Her eyes widened a fraction as she understood. _So, you think that he should know, as someone who knew the Sakura's._

With a sigh she turned to look at the captain. "The disease that was responsible for the death of Thea Sakura, did find its way to me. At times I find that I can not breathe for a moment. These 'moments' have yet to last longer than half a minute, or to actually threaten my life."

The captain closed his eyes. "Does the Academy know of this?"

Aurora was quiet for a moment, raising curiosity in the captain who now opened his eyes to look at the last of the Sakura. The girl's eyes were downcast. Just when he thought that he would have to ask again, she spoke. "Chichi-ue decided that the Academy needs not to be informed."

Ukitake nodded, understanding that only Akashi could tell why, it would be useless to ask the young ones for it. For a moment he wasn't sure why he wanted to know, but then decided that Academy _should_ be informed of any illness that the students had. He would ask Akashi as soon as possible.

* * *

As the three were in the garden, Akashi and captain eight were going through the journal of Gabriel Sakura in the study of the current head of the house Kuchiki. Akashi was reading the journal in a quiet voice, so that only the other man in his room would be able to hear it.

Most parts seemed to be unimportant, but then he found that one of Gabriel's notes was intriguing. "He wrote this a day after Thea died. 'My fears were confirmed as I spoke with the Captain of the Fourth Division. I was informed that someone gave Thea the disease that eventually led to her death.

"'I should have known, that more of my family was going to die because of him. Is this really the end of all Sakura's, as he threatened? I do not know. I have failed to protect my wife, but I will not fail again. He already told me that he will kill me, one way of another. What will happen to my family if that is to happen?

"'I fear… I fear that I have no choice, but to ensure the survival of my daughter, even though I would lose her. I pray that Akashi will agree with my plan. If the man who is after my life will find out that Aurora still lives, he will try what he can to find a way to kill her, and I am not sure if I can protect my little girl.'"

After Akashi finished this part, his gaze locked with the one from Shunsui. Both men hold their silence for what feels like an hour. Finally, Akashi speaks. "I have never heard that he has been this worried, and I knew him for his entire life. What about you?"

The captain recalled every moment he could remember from his acquaintance with Gabriel Sakura. After a moment, he replies with a shake of his head. "Never. I wonder if there are any clues of the man's identity. Your daughter said basically that 'no', but we know how Gabriel thought, and we know who he knew."

Akashi turned to the next page, reading it quickly, and then to the next one, and eventually majority of the remaining ones. Suddenly his eyes widened when he noticed one entry. With a grim look on his face, he pushed the journal towards the other man, and turned it so that he could read it.

Shunsui noticed that the entry was dated only a day before Gabriel went to the Living World to fight the hollow that eventually killed him. He read it out loud, not believing his eyes. "'He approached me today, telling that he had been promoted to vice captain, finally. This means more power for him. He has to enjoy showing me how he can defeat me. He is not that strong himself, but with his Zanpakto, he might just be invincible.'"

After finishing the last sentence, Shunsui turned to the next page, only to find that it was empty. So were the following pages. He turned back to the last entry, reading it twice more, before returning the book back to the other man. "Akashi, we should know who killed them. He's giving us enough clues."

Akashi read the entry again, trying to figure out who is the man the clues are pointing at. He went through the clues, one by one. "So, this man had threatened to kill him, and his family. He was promoted vice captain just prior to Gabriel's death. His Zanpakto scares, or scared, even someone such as Gabriel, who carried one of the most powerful Zanpakto's in the Soul Society."

Shunsui nodded in affirmative. "The clues should be enough, but I have no idea who it could be. Besides, I strongly doubt Gabriel knew everything his Zanpakto was able to do. Don't forget, his Zanpakto is the only known spirit type soul slayer."

Suddenly Akashi's eyes widened. "Do you recall what Gabriel said that day?" He continued without allowing the captain to speak. "He asked you to find Thea's killer, as if he had no idea who it was."

Shunsui pondered this for a moment, until he understood his deceased friend's reasons for saying what he said all those years ago. "He wasn't sure if that someone actually did kill Thea. He wasn't sure if this guy was serious. He needed evidence."

* * *

Juushiro was sitting on the one of the stone benches near the main building in the Kuchiki garden. His gaze was at the two siblings, who were practicing Shunpo, after being excused by him. At the moment Byakuya was chasing his sister, after being caught by her a moment earlier.

He observed the two, as Aurora dashed forward, vanishing from sight for a moment. Her brother followed right behind, also vanishing from the captain's eyes for a short moment. Suddenly Aurora darted to her side, barely evading being caught by the re-emerging Byakuya.

After evading her brother, Aurora started to run towards the stream. Byakuya seemed to realise what she was up to, and headed at the stream himself. Curiously the captain watched, as just before Aurora reached the stream, Byakuya, who had managed to take a bit shorter route to the stream, was suddenly in front of her, in between the stream and her.

Aurora wasn't planning to send the two to the stream, not in front of a captain, so she jumped up and backwards, only to realise that she was heading towards a sakura tree. Ukitake thought for a moment that she was going to hit it, but then she used her shinigami ability to take traction from the air itself, and launched herself to the side, ending on a crouch.

Byakuya approached her warily, assessing the situation. He prepared to dash at her to catch her, when suddenly his eyes widened. He had seen this before. He rushed to her side, to find out that she was having one of her moments of breathlessness's. He crouched by her, lowering his hand to her shoulder.

Juushiro frowned, until he realised that this had to be one of her 'fits'. He rushed to the two. "Is there anything I can do?"

Byakuya nodded at the stream, and the captain understood. He was off and back in an instant, carrying a small bowl he had found by the stream. He crouched next to the two, waiting for her to be able to take some of the water from the downstream of the flowers.

After less than a minute she was finally able to draw breath. Both men, or a man and a boy, sighed from relief, as she took a sip from the bowl, which was offered to her by the captain. When she was emptying the bowl, two men came running to the garden.

Sensing familiar reiatsu, Ukitake raised his eyes from the girl, and looked at Akashi and Shunsui who had just reached them. "She's able to breathe again."

Akashi nods. "I am glad. What happened this time?" His gaze is at his son. However the boy's attention is completely at his sister, and doesn't seem to hear their father's words. Or possibly hears them, but ignores.

Noticing that the boy is already occupied, Ukitake decides to explain. "The two were practicing shunpo. After a series of hard-looking manoeuvres, she fell into crouch, and didn't move from there. That's when he went there, and noticed that she couldn't breathe."

Akashi nodded his thanks to the captain, before turning to look at his children. "Aurora, as soon as you are able to move, I want you to return to your chambers and rest. Understood?"

The still crouching girl raises her face to glance quickly at his brother, muttering 'thank you' to the boy who was still crouching by her, hand on her shoulder. From him her golden eyes were directed at the white haired captain, thanking him silently. Finally from the captain she looked at her father. "Yes, father."

* * *

Aurora was kneeling in her room, leaning against the wall. Byakuya was kneeling only an arm's reach away. As soon as she had been able to move, their father had ordered her to take it easy for the rest of the day. Without hesitation Byakuya had accompanied her.

Byakuya studied his sister's down turned face. Her eyes were closed and her face seemed to carry an expression of perfect serenity. However, he knew her better than that. You don't live this long with someone and not learn to read them.

Aurora herself was going through the events of the day, trying to figure out what could have caused her fit. She soon realised that she had done everything before, and even more at some days, and hadn't get one of her fits those times.

She was had just finished her ponderings, when a familiar voice of her brother broke the silence of her room. "What is it, sister? You seem bothered by something."

Aurora raised her gaze to meet his brother's eyes. She decided to tell him the truth. She always did, the two had no secrets. "I was wondering which of the actions today caused it this time. I came to the conclusion that since this has not happened even after I have strained myself more than I did today, nothing today simply did. There is nothing I can think of that I have been doing the same way every time I have not been able to breathe."

Byakuya pondered over this for a moment, finally agreeing with her. "There has never been anything that has clearly triggered them."

She gave him a faint smile. "If we do not know what triggers them, we can not know what to avoid in order to prevent them. It would be better to heal it, if it could be. I merely wonder why it can not be healed. Thea Sakura was healed."

He tilted his head to one side. "Was she?"

She gave him a confused glance. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "She did not show any signs of the disease during the last few months prior to your birth. This does not mean, however, that she was not ill when she passed away."

* * *

Akashi watched how the two captains walked down the street, away from the mansion gates. He sighed, recalling the things the three older men had discussed after Aurora had recovered from her fit.

He watched the gates being closed, before turning around to return indoors. He walked down the corridors, deciding to check on his children. As he walked towards the rooms the two called their own, he was wondering if it would be wise to have them graduated already. Granted, the two had been in the Academy less than a month, but they were more than ready.

He knew that the two would do as he asked, even though he wasn't sure if they would appreciate his decision. As he finally reached the two doors across from each other, and stopped in front of them.

He listened carefully to any possible sounds, hearing none. Frowning, he slid the nearest shoji door open, revealing Aurora's room behind it. There, he found the two young members of his family, asleep.

His adopted daughter was peacefully sleeping on her futon, with his son kneeling by her, his back against the wall. The boy's head was bowed and he seemed to be just as sleep as the girl. _That boy… _He shook his head, before reaching his hand to close the screen.

His hand was stilled when he heard shuffling, and turned his eyes at Byakuya, who was now awake. Akashi couldn't stop a thought crossing his mind briefly. _Perhaps he was awake even before I came._

He shook his head inwardly before addressing his son, whispering so he wouldn't disturb Aurora's rest. After all, she seemed to need more sleep than usually after each of her fit. "You should be sleeping, my son."

The boy's grey eyes flickered towards Aurora, before returning to the older Kuchiki. "Nights like this she has a tendency to be disturbed by nightmares. My presence appears to lessen the probability. Also, I am not willing to have her awaken at night, only to find herself being alone."

Akashi frowned. "This does not prevent you from sleeping. I will not prevent you from being here, for her. That is between you and her. However, I will have someone to bring you a futon. You do need sleep."

Grey eyes narrowed a fraction. "I wish for her to find me awake. Her nature prevents her from disturbing someone who is asleep, even though she might need someone to talk to."

Akashi sighed. "Very well, son. If this is what you wish to do, I will not stand in your way." With this he slid the screen shut and left, leaving a slightly irritated boy to watch over the sleep of the last member from the Sakura bloodline.


	7. Training mission

AN: Thanks for reviewing! You'll get more of certain wakisashi-wielding canon character in this chapter -grin-. Also, you get action, namely fights. And yes, the fight parts got some inspiration from the anime. But only some.

Note: the names I use for Menos Grande types, are from the anime. Also the info of them mostly comes from the things Hitsugaya told Ichigo et co about them.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. The two of the sixth rounders are mine (Sasakibe isn't), as are Aurora and Akashi.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Few days had passed since the two captains had visited the Kuchiki mansion and the two young Kuchiki's were in the large auditorium of the Academy, listening lecture given by one of their older teachers. This day's topic were Menos Grande.

The sensei's voice was monotonous, but the topic was interesting enough for all to pay attention. "Menos Grande are creatures born when hundreds and hundreds of hollows merge as one. There are three different types, Gillians, Adjuchas, and Vasto Lorde. They all share the same strength, as well as kido ability known as Cero.

"Gillians are the largest and most common ones. All Gillians are identical, and the picture of my right hand side is of one. Despite their strength, their intelligence is low, and they are slow in their moves. A captain class shinigami can defeat one without breaking a sweat.

"On my left you can see one of the Adjuchas. All of them look different, and for their smaller size, the strength is more concentrated than that of a Gillian. They are more intelligent and faster than Gillians, but still a captain using bankai can defeat them easily. There are about one or two dozens of them."

He paused for a moment, for dramatic effect. "Vasto Lorde are human sized. Power of a Menos Grande, hundreds of hollows in other words, in such a small package. The Vasto Lorde are fast, intelligent, and powerful. Their fighting skills go above those of an average captain. This means that if there would be as many of them as there are captains, we would be doomed."

His last words were followed by a silence, which was soon broken by one of the students. "No pic of 'em?"

Everyone turned to look at the boy who had spoken. Sensei shook his head. "Only one has ever seen one, and survived. Unfortunately he was unable to give a proper description. He had received a hit in his head, and remembered only it having an odd mask." He moved right to reveal a shape drawn in the middle of the black board. "This is what he could remember."

The same boy spoke again. "Who was he?"

Sensei sighed. "You are very curious, Gin. Very well, his name was Gabriel Sakura."

Aurora and Byakuya exchanged looks at hearing name of Aurora's real father.

The old man missed it, as he was looking at the silver haired boy. "Sakura was a family that vanished some while ago. While Gabriel was the head of the house, the family had bad luck. First his wife and unborn child died at birth, wife weakened by a disease she had had few month earlier.

"Then, while he was the last remaining member of the family that rivalled, and was slightly above, the current first house, he was fatally injured when fighting an hollow that had some special abilities."

Gin continued his questioning. "An' the Vasto Lorde?"

Sensei held a small pause, before gazing around the class. As soon as his eyes returned to the one who asked the question, he spoke. "Gabriel Sakura held the strongest Zanpakto in the all Soul Society. Sunstorm was known to be able to rival not just the one belonging to the Commander General, but also the Soukyoku itself.

"This makes sense, since the mighty Soukyoku was created by the Sakura family, and those who carry that bloodline are the only ones who can control it as one would control their own Zanpakto."

Again, his words were followed by a silence, during which the Kuchiki's exchanged another glance. Soon enough he continued. "Gabriel was barely able to defeat the Vasto Lorde, by using his bankai. However, he was terribly injured. Terribly, but not lethally. This was the reason he received an invitation to become a captain in the Royal Special Task Force. However, he turned it down, for reasons unknown."

* * *

After the lesson the Kuchiki siblings were talking with Yoruichi and her cousin. The heiress of the Shihouin house had come to tell the two some news she was excited about. "You're going to the Material World today!"

The Kuchiki's exchanged surprised glances, before Byakuya turned his grey eyes at Yoruichi. "Are you sure?" His one eyebrow was arched in suspicion.

Yoruichi giggled a very non-noble way. "The sixth rounders are already in there to prepare the area. You should be informed during your next class." She plopped down to the ground, the others following more gracefully. Save for Kisuke, that is.

When all were down she continued. "Your class is so amazing that _two_ captains thought you were ready to fight the dummy hollows already!"

The siblings exchanged worried glances. Generally the first practice outside the Soul Society against the dummy hollows took place either at the end of the first year, or during first two months of the second year. If even then.

Yoruichi noticed the glance. "Don't worry, guys. Dummy hollows are stupid, and anyone with as much training you two have should be able to defeat them with ease."

A silence followed her words. It lasted only few seconds when Kisuke spoke, startling everyone. "That much shinigami in one area tends to attract real hollows. That's why there are so many sixth rounders there anyway."

* * *

Later the two Kuchiki's found out that Yoruichi had been right. At the beginning of the next lesson for the Special Advanced Class, their sensei had told them that the class would be going out after the lesson.

The class had already been given katanas and they were heading towards one of the rooftops of one of the Academy buildings to meet the sixth rounders. During their walk some of the students were studying the cards they were given earlier. They all had symbols in them, and it appeared they were no more than three of each symbol among the cards.

The group finally reached the rooftop, and saw three older students waiting for them. The man in the middle spoke as soon as the first rounders had reached them and stopped. "I'm Sasakibe and the man on my right hand side is Hajime. The woman on my left hand side is Mizuna. Now, check the cards you were given earlier, and look for the students with the same symbol on their cards as is on your. They will be your group."

Aurora and Byakuya looked at their cards, noticing that they had the same symbol. The glanced at each other and grinned. Dummy hollows beware, for these two knew how to work together.

Someone cleared their throat gaining the sibling's attention. They turned to look at the silver haired boy, Gin Ichimaru. "Ah, is 'tis same symbol ya have?" He held his card out for the two to see.

Byakuya held out his card, and they could see that the symbol was indeed the same. Ichimaru grinned. "I'm Gin Ichimaru, a pleasure meeting ya."

The Kuchiki heir glanced at his sister, noticing that her attention was somewhere else at the moment. Then he turned to look at the other young man. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki, and this is my twin sister Aurora. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Finally Aurora turned to look at the boy in front of her. "Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

The three were walking in between the buildings, trying to notice the possible dummy hollows before they could get too close for comfort. They didn't have to wait long, until one finds them.

The dummy hollow charged at the three, and they all moved to sides to avoid it. Aurora made a decision to play with it. "This one is mine, so stay aside."

The young men exchanged a glance, and the two nodded. Ichimaru grinned. If she insisted… Besides, there would be others.

Byakuya wasn't as happy about it as Ichimaru was, though. "Aurora…"

She grinned. "I have a plan already."

Finally Byakuya nodded his agreement. He still wasn't happy about it, but decided to trust her. Then he began to observe, how his sister drew her katana from its sheath, and stayed in her place, watching her opponent. It was watching her, too.

Suddenly it attacked. She evaded it with flash step. It turned around, and attacked again. She decided to use a little bit of Kido. "Way of Destruction, number four. Byakurai!" A bolt of lightning flew from point of her finger towards the dummy. It hit, but only made it angrier. Excellent.

Aurora saw when it attacked again. Now she didn't move. Instead, she held the blade vertically, hilt towards the ground, in front of her face, holding her left palm at the blade's edge that was towards her. Her right leg moved backwards in defensive stance.

When the dummy hollow was close enough she moved her blade to point at the ground. At the same time she threw her legs up, head down, so turned a somersault, and held the blade tip at the ground. Dummy had no time to change its speed or direction, and it ran right through her blade, which cut the dummy in two.

She landed softly to her feet, and sheathed her blade, before turning to look at the two men. "See? That was easy." She grinned at them, noticing that Ichimaru was gaping at her, and her brother looked appreciative.

Byakuya glanced at gaping Ichimaru. "You look like a fish." Ichimaru promptly shut his mouth, glancing at him. "Now, shall we go look for more?" Both Ichimaru and Aurora nodded, and the three left the remains of the dummy hollow behind.

* * *

After walking only a minute, two dummy hollows attacked them. This time Aurora watched from the side how the two handled their opponents.

At first he observed Ichimaru, who had trouble controlling his long katana. He mumbled something that sounded like 'I knew there was a reason why I like wakisashi more than these damn things'.

From him her eyes noticed her brother who was not having trouble with his opponent. He was facing his enemy, his katana in its sheath. The dummy charged at him, only to face his kido. "Way of Destruction, number 33. Soukatsui!"

She muttered something about 'show off', when watching blue bolts of energy leaving his hand, neatly throwing the dummy against a wall of a building across the street. Still, the dummy got up, and charged him again. This time he unsheathed his katana, and swung his blade horizontally, slicing the dummy in two.

When he sheathed his sword, he turned to look at Ichimaru, who was standing in front of his opponent. Or rather, what remained of it. The dummy was lying on its back, and its abdomen area had lot of deep cuts in it.

With some difficulty Ichimaru sheathed his blade, and turned to look at the siblings who were looking at him. "Shall we go back?" Since all three agreed, they did just that.

* * *

Five minutes later the three began to hear screams, and began to run towards the sounds. The sight they faced wasn't very nice. There were few first rounders on the ground, seemingly either dead or severely injured. One of sixth rounders was lying on the ground, dead. It was the girl, Mizuna.

But these they only noticed vaguely, seeing that there were six hollows, real ones, attacking the students. Most had no chances, so Sasakibe and Hajime had to fight alone against them.

Noticing the situation, Aurora did as she usually did. She charged at the closest hollow, slaying it on the spot with her blade. Soon enough the two others joined in.

The two sixth rounders glanced at them, before Sasakibe spoke, while Hajime dealt with another hollow. "You guys should run with the others!"

Byakuya shook his head. "I apologise for having to disobey that order. It is our duty as shinigami, even as future ones, to defeat hollows."

Sasakibe couldn't really say anything about that, so he turned to face the next hollow.

* * *

Minute later, all that was left, was to check the students on the ground. Sasakibe explained that he had already requested back up from the Soul Society, and asked the siblings to go to find the rest of the students. Ichimaru could stay here to do what he could.

The two agreed and left running. Soon enough they found the other students, and told them that they should go back. The group began to move, when Aurora tensed, and drew her katana. She glanced at the group before turning her gaze at an alleyway near them. "Everybody, run! Get the sixth rounders! Tell them, that more hollows are coming!"

The group left running, leaving only Byakuya with Aurora. A moment later also he sensed the hollows, and unsheathed his blade. Then the two just waited side by side, katanas drawn, for the hollows to arrive.

Moments later, they did. About ten of them, all attacking directly at the two. Without hesitation the two jumped sides forcing their opponents to choose. Half came at Aurora, rest at Byakuya.

The two didn't have much trouble defeating them, although the strain on the two was visible as soon as the battle was over. Byakuya was panting and he had few sweat beads on his forehead, Aurora was leaning on the side of a nearby building, also panting and sweating a bit.

Both were unharmed. However, the hollows weren't done yet. The moment they thought it was over, even more emerged.

Aurora glanced at her brother, noticing a determined look on his face. He wasn't going to give up. She grinned at him. Neither would she. She used shunpo to reach him, and they moved back against back to fight the hollows.

First struck at Byakuya, but he deflected its attack and wounded it with his blade, forcing it to retreat. Aurora was their next target. Although she was tiring, she managed to strike her opponent, wounding it seriously.

Before next one attacked, she used kido, launching a Soukatsui at one of the hollows, slaying it in an instant. She only had time to notice Byakuya launching one of his own as well, before she felt it. "No…"

Byakuya glanced at her, noticing that she was holding her throat. His eyes widened as he realised that she was having one of her 'fits'. He was about to reach to grab her and escape to safety, but then another hollow attacked him.

He had just slain it, and turned to his sister, when he saw that one of the hollows was really close to her. He reached for her, and this time he was able to do that, since a blast of kido spell went past them, and cleansed the hollow at spot.

She fell to her knees, and he just barely managed to stop her from falling all the way. A quick glance at her front revealed a bleeding wound in her abdomen. "Aurora… I apologise…"

As Aurora was trying to catch breath after the attack during her fit, she barely felt the pain, she only knew that her legs didn't carry anymore. She struggled to breathe, and finally she could. Then she noticed an arm keeping her from falling down, and a glance at her side revealed Byakuya.

The two failed to notice that the hollows around them were being slain, by two captains, who had been sent as back up. Shunsui Kyoraku and Juushiro Ukitake had left their vice captains to help to treat and retrieve the injured and dead ones, when they had heard that the two Kuchiki's had stayed to fight hollows, and had told them to get sixth rounders. The captains had hurried only to find Aurora collapsing and the hollows approaching her, and then Byakuya trying to help her.

The two captains finished the hollows quickly, and they approached the two young nobles. Ukitake leaned closer to check the girl who was barely conscious. "Byakuya, are you alright?"

The boy didn't even seem to hear him, so he lowered his hand to his shoulder. Now he finally turned to look at the captain, who saw the worry in his grey eyes immediately. "Can you stand? We need to take her to the Fourth."

Byakuya shook his head. "If I let go, she'll fall."

Shunsui approached the boy as Ukitake placed his arm on top of Byakuya's. "I won't let her fall. I promise." Then he nodded at Shunsui who gently grabbed Byakuya's shoulders.

Finally Byakuya slid his arm from beneath the older man's, and allowed Shunsui to pull him to his feet. As he released Aurora, Ukitake caught her easily, and lifted her to his arms. "Let's get you two back, shall we?"

* * *

Byakuya observed from his place by Ukitake and Shunsui as captain Unohana left the room at the Fourth Taisha Aurora had been taken to. The Fourth captain turned to him. "The wound she had has been healed. By next week, there shouldn't even be a scar left. If you wish to go to her, you can."

Byakuya nodded and glanced at Ukitake who nodded. "Go on, we'll tell your father when he comes here."

He inclined his head in a version of bow, before he went to the room her sister was in. He walked to her futon and kneeled by it, studying her serene face. The day had been exhausting for both of them, but more for her, since she had had one of her fits.

His mind went back to the battle she had been injured in, and he lowered his head in shame. "I should have been able to protect you. I apologise for failing you."

Before he had time to continue that road of thoughts, the shoji door slid open, and Akashi came in. "How did this happen, son?"

Byakuya kept his eyes on Aurora as he told the head of the Kuchiki house what had happened. The older man listened silently, and as soon as the boy had finished, he turned around to leave the room. "I will arrange you two to be graduated as soon as possible. I know you wished to do it by your own merit, and like this you feel that you won't. However, you two did defeat a lot of hollows, and the captains who came, as well as the leader of the sixth rounders, all agreed that you fought well, considering that you didn't even have proper Zanpakto."

Then he left the room, leaving his children in the room, one sleeping girl, and one very stunned boy.


	8. Uncertainties

AN: Thanks for reviewing! More of the always lovely plot twists ahead -grin- Sorry it took so long, but 5 pages (started on 6th) is hopefully enough to compensate. You'll meet three new characters, two are OC's, and the canon character I've mentioned earlier. Both OC's have familiar surnames, first having a surname by me, second having surname of one of the canon's vice captains. This one os related to the canon character.

DISCLAIMER: Bleach is not mine, original characters are.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

When the morning came, the day after the training mission that had gone bad, a member of the fourth division who had come to check on the young noble who had been wounded almost dropped the tray she was carrying, when the girl who had been seriously injured the day before, was kneeling on her futon, her gaze at something that was outside the window. The girl's brother was kneeling by the futon, his back against the wall. His eyes were closed.

The fourth division member cleared her throat, immediately gaining attention for both nobles. She kneeled and bowed like someone in her position should when meeting nobility. "Excuse me, lady Kuchiki, Captain Unohana told me to bring some breakfast. I also brought some to young lord Kuchiki."

The girl who was kneeling on the futon let out a small laughter, and the member of the fourth division lifted her gaze to see a smile in her face. "What is your name?"

The fourth division member startled. Weren't nobles supposed to be uninterested of the people around them? The boy at least was looking at some spot in the wall, looking very nonchalant. After a moment of hesitation she responded. "I'm fourth seat of the fourth division, Meihana Sakura."

For a moment she was sure that there had been a look of surprise on the two young nobles' faces, but she wasn't sure at all, and her train of thought was stopped as she heard the girl speak. "It is nice to meet you, Meihana-san."

Meihana bowed. "I'm honoured to meet nobility, especially members of the most powerful house. Now, I hope you would excuse me, my captain wanted me to find something for her." She raised head just as the girl nodded. She then left her tray in the room and left, missing the exchange of shocked looks of the siblings as the door slid close.

* * *

Aurora and Byakuya stared at each other, both wide-eyed, for several minutes after the screen had been closed. It was Byakuya who ended the silence. "Did she say Sakura?"

Aurora nodded. "I heard her say that as her surname as well." She reached towards the tray that was just within her reach, and grabbed an onigiri. She watched as Byakuya grabbed one too before they ate them.

When she reached for a cup filled with water she heard her brother's voice and looked up at him. "What relation she could be to you? She did not seem to consider herself noble."

She shook her head. "I do not know. I can not recall reading anything of a Sakura family member named Meihana."

Byakuya grabbed his cup and sipped from it before he spoke. "We must ask chichi-ue about it."

Aurora nodded and took her cup, and sipped from it. Her eyes were narrowed and fixed at something on the wall. Something bothered her. "Byakuya?" He looked at her, and tilted his head to one side. She took this as his way of saying 'go on'. "I got the wound yesterday, did I not?" He nodded. "Was it serious?"

He paled. What he could say? He had seen the wound, but the fourth captain had said it had been healed, so could it really have been that serious? "I could not see the wound that well, but it was bleeding heavily. However, captain Unohana said yesterday evening that it had been healed, and would not leave a scar."

Her gaze went to the tatami mat before her. "Is it normal?"

Byakuya scooted closer to her and lowered his hand to her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. "Whether it is normal or not, is of no importance. Your level of reiatsu made you recover faster than majority of shinigami would."

She broke the gaze. "Then what is important?"

His soft chuckling made her to raise her head again. "You are alive. This is what matters.

She flashed him a faint smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Byakuya was in his room in the Kuchiki mansion, and he had just got his shihakusho on. The black shinigami uniform fitted perfectly. Now, only thing missing was a sheath and a katana. He had been told that the two fresh shinigami would receive their Soul Slayers right after they were ready to leave for their new divisions.

Which reminded him…

He left his room and knocked at the side of the shoji door that would lead to his sister's room. "Aurora, we are supposed to meet out captains in fifteen minutes."

He heard soft footsteps coming closer and he retreated a few steps, when the screen slid open, revealing Aurora in her shihakusho. She appeared to be pouting. "This is too dark for me. I wonder if they have-"

Byakuya had cut her off with a sharp glance. "We must hurry. If you wish to wear lighter colours, get a bankai and become a captain."

She glared at him, before walking past him with a 'hmph'. She even forgot to slide the screen shut. With a sigh Byakuya shut it for her, before following her.

* * *

Soon they were in their father's study, kneeling before him. Akashi Kuchiki looked from his son and heir to his adopted daughter before turning to grab one of the two sheathed katanas that were lying on his desk.

He studied the square shaped guard and the hilt wrapped in white. Then he held it out to his son. "I believe this will suit you."

Byakuya took the weapon and bowed. When he looked back up, his father had another sheathed katana in his hands, this one with a guard that resembled flaming sun, and its hilt was wrapped in reddish gold.

Akashi held the weapon at Aurora. "Gabriel wished you to have this. He has already bound him to you."

Aurora took it and bowed. When she lifted her gaze at her foster father she saw he looked thoughtful. She was about to ask him what was troubling the head of the Kuchiki house, but he seemed to sense this and spoke before she could.

"You wish to know if this is Gabriel's legendary Sunstorm." She nodded. "Aurora, this is the blade you think it is." She nodded again, deciding to take care of it.

Then the two got to their feet, but before they left, Byakuya remembered something from the previous day. He turned to look at his father. "Chichi-ue?" Akashi had already turned his back on them, but now he turned his head sideways. Byakuya took this as a sign to continue. "We met the fourth seat of the Fourth Division yesterday, and she identified herself as Meihana Sakura. Is she related to Aurora?"

He could see his father's eyes widen momentarily, before the older man turned his face away from them. "Do not trouble your minds with it, you two. She does not matter."

Byakuya and Aurora exchanged glances, for both had recognised the older man's tone of dismissal. As they left the study, and the mansion, they both were thinking about who this woman was, and why the head of Kuchiki house had wanted them to let the matter be.

* * *

Byakuya was kneeling in front of the captain of the division he had been assigned to. He groaned inwardly. Why he had been assigned to the division which captain mostly slept or just drank sake? He looked at the captain of the Eighth Division, Shunsui Kyoraku, who was now _his _captain.

The captain looked at him with curious eyes. "Tell me, young man, do you know your zanpakto's name already?"

Byakuya moved his hand at the hilt of his sword that was lying horizontally in front of him. He closed his eyes, and tried to reach at the sword with his thoughts. He knew he had succeeded when a name came to his mind.

He opened his eyes and straightened himself before he spoke. "Her name is Senbonzakura."

His new captain grinned. "Not bad from someone who didn't spend too much time in Academy. I think I'll make you the fifth seat. Previous one wanted a transfer to another division anyway. Welcome to the Eighth Division, fifth seat Byakuya Kuchiki. Now my vice captain, lovely Yuri Kira here, will take you to a tour around the division area."

He bowed at the captain and got to his feet to follow the yellow haired woman. He groaned again inwardly when the last thing he heard before the shoji screen closed, that the captain mumbled about taking a nap. As he was shown around he kept wondering how his sister was doing.

* * *

The said sister was kneeling in front of her new captain, and was looking at the man curiously. She had been assigned to the Thirteenth Division, and the captain in front of her was Juushiro Ukitake. She thought she was lucky, since she had met this man earlier, and already liked and respected him. She also recalled that this man was an old friend of his father's. Or rather, old friend of _both _of the men she called father.

The captain's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "I recognise that sword. It's Sunstorm, isn't it?" She nodded, and he continued. "Yes, I remember that he mentioned that he had bound him to you. Did you know that the blade is special?"

She looked at him curiously. She had known something, but not much, and was eager to hear more.

Her captain complied with her silent wish to hear more. "I presume you are aware that that Zanpakto is unique, for it's the only known Zanpakto that is spirit type."

She nodded. "Yes, captain. I read that from the journal. But there wasn't much more about it in there."

Ukitake nodded solemnly. "He wanted you to find out what it can do, I presume." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Sunstorm is one of the strongest Soul Slayers in the entire Soul Society, or rather the strongest, but even then, Gabriel probably didn't know everything it could do. Find out its true potential, and you will be able to surpass him."

Aurora tilted her head to one side. "Can you tell me more?"

Ukitake nodded again. "Spirit type Soul Slayers can control the flow of Reiatsu, as well as communicate with other Soul Slayers, even as far as to control them. I believe that's the ability of Sunstorm's shikai. However, it's not clear what all the uses are. You'll have to find it out on your own."

She was quiet for a moment, then she remembered what her teacher had told earlier. "Can Sunstorm really rival the Soukyoku? And did Sakura family really create Soukyoku? And could I control it?" Before asking the last question she lowered her voice a bit, glad that the two were in the room alone.

The captain sighed. "To all questions, yes. Anything else?"

She recalled another thing teacher had said. "Why did he turn down an invitation to become a captain of the Royal Special Task Force?"

He looked at her curiously. "You heard of it?"

She nodded. "At the Academy. One of the teachers told us that after he had defeated the Vasto Lorde he was invited but he turned it down."

Ukitake shrugged. "He never told me or Shunsui. We asked him several times. Anything else?"

She thought about asking about Meihana Sakura, but decided against it, when she noticed that he looked a bit pale. She recalled that he was ill too. So maybe she should leave that to another time. So she shook her head 'no'.

Ukitake looked at her thoughtfully. "I'll make you the Fifth Seat. You're strong enough for higher position, but not experienced enough. Welcome to the Thirteenth Division, Aurora Kuchiki."

* * *

After the first day the siblings met at the place where they had parted earlier, right outside the main division's section of the Seireitei. The moment Aurora came to him, Byakuya told her about what had happened during his first day.

"I'm the Fifth Seat of the Eighth Division now. I think you remember my captain? Shunsui Kyoraku?" Aurora nodded. "I also found out my Soul Slayer's name. Her name is Senbonzakura."

Aurora gaped at him for a short moment, when she noticed a coincidence. She grinned and told him about his day. "I am also the Fifth Seat, but of the Thirteenth Division. I believe you remember Juushiro Ukitake?" It was Byakuya's turn to nod. "He's my captain now. And he confirmed what we heard at the Academy about the Soukyoku, and Sunstorm."

Then she proceeded to tell him what the captain had told her.

* * *

When evening came and the Kuchiki mansion was quiet, Byakuya recalled what Aurora had told him about the conversation between her and her captain.

Yes, he remembered what they had heard about the Soukyoku at the Academy. Sakura family had created it, thus they can control it as they would control their own Zanpakto. He knew how powerful that one was. Bankai with that…

He winced at the thought. His sister's body was fragile as it was. That much Reiatsu, and it would surely break. He decided to ask her never to try to go bankai with that one.

Wait… He frowned. Hadn't their teacher said that Sunstorm would actually _rival _the Soukyoku? He groaned inwardly. Would it mean that she would be able to handle the Soukyoku's bankai?

Or perhaps it meant that she wouldn't handle either of the two bankai.

That would change his decision. Could he ask her never to go to bankai? He shook his head. No, he couldn't do that to her. But he couldn't let it be either. He had to talk to her. Tell her what he had thought.

So he got up from his futon and left his room quietly. When he was approaching her room, he stopped suddenly. He couldn't feel her Reiatsu coming from there. He frowned. What did she thought she was doing? She was supposed to be asleep by now, they had to be at their division areas quite early.

He reached out with his senses, and found her Reiatsu. He walked outside and to the garden, only to see her kneeling by the small stream.

He walked to her, and kneeled by her. He spoke in quiet voice. "You are supposed to be in bed at this time."

She glanced at him, grinning. "So should you."

He ignored this. "Why are you in here this hour?"

Aurora got to her feet gracefully, and he followed her example, waiting for her response. He got it soon enough. "I could not sleep. Gabriel Sakura defeated a Vasto Lorde with that blade. I am worried that with my fragile health I will not be worth carrying such a blade."

Byakuya grabbed her hand and looked directly into her eyes, seeing sadness in them, sadness and fear. "Aurora, listen to me. He left the blade to you, and you carry his blood in your veins. I have no doubt about your worth of carrying it. You are worthy of it."

She tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her go yet, for he still had something to say. "You fought well in the Living World." She looked like she would like to notify him of something, and since he had a good idea what she was planning to say, he silenced her by saying it first.

"You were injured, this is true. Yet, no first rounded can be expected to fight the way you did. Your fit was a mere strike of bad luck. So do not think of yourself as unworthy. No one does, so you should neither."

* * *

After the siblings had gone to their rooms and fallen asleep, captains Kyoraku and Ukitake were still wide awake, in the shinigami officers' bar, discussing of the matters of the day when someone approached their table and asked if they could sit.

They told it was okay, and the shinigami sat down. "It's odd to see two captains in here this late."

Ukitake shrugged. "It's not that late yet." Then he frowned. "You look familiar but I'm afraid I can't connect a name with the face."

The man chuckled. "My apologies. Sousuke Aizen. We have met before, back when that incident with the hollow that killed the last head of the Sakura house. That was a tragedy, for the shinigami as well as for the Soul Society."

The two captains exchanged glances. They did remember that name. Shunsui spoke next. "You were the back up. Did you defeat the hollow on your own?"

Aizen shook his head. "When we left a hell butterfly brought a message that energy attacks were useless and that I should try sealed form, just the blade."

Ukitake glanced at him surprised. "Who sent that butterfly?"

Aizen shrugged. "I don't know. But I did as it said, and attacked it with sealed Zanpakto. It worked. I wish I would've gotten there earlier, I might've been able to save his life."

The two captains glanced at each other before Shunsui addressed the Vice Captain of the Fifth Division again; he had remembered his ranking just now. "How he was when you found him?"

The other man apparently had to think about this for a while. "He was on the ground when we got there, and the hollow was approaching him. I took care of the hollow, then checked him. The wounds were severe."

Then he paused for a moment and he frowned. "I wonder what happened to his Zanpakto. It would be a shame to lose the only spirit type there is."

The two captains exchanged glances, wondering if they could tell him that the blade still existed, when someone beat them to it. "His niece, or something like that, has it."

All three turn to look at the man who had spoken. Ukitake recognised him. This was twin brother to one of his lower officers. He had no time to ask how he knew, before Aizen's voice was heard. "He had a niece?"

The man looked at the vice captain. "Or something like that. Someone had thought they had recognised the blade the new fifth seat of the division thirteen was carrying. I believe her mother's sister was married to Gabriel Sakura."

Aizen looked surprised. "You're talking about the Kuchiki girl? Is her Zanpakto really the legendary Sunstorm?"

The man shrugged. "So they say."

Aizen turned to look at Ukitake, who groaned inwardly. "Is this true, Captain Ukitake?"

Ukitake had no time to respond when a hell butterfly flew inside the bar and approached him. He blinked as he listened to its message. When the insect had finished he turned to Shunsui, wide-eyed. "All captains were summoned to an emergency meeting."

Without further explanation, the two left the bar, leaving one very confused vice captain behind.


	9. A New Threat Or Old One?

AN: Sorry for delay, schoolwork absorbs a lot of my time these days. Here's four pages to compensate that. Not much, but at least I'm putting in some character development. And before you start thinking that now she's making the OC the 'super woman', you'll have to wait for the later chapters to see that I'm not doing it.

Also, time for the bad guys. I'm not revealing who they are, though. Not just yet. I'm giving more hints, however. You'll get a bit action too. Just a bit though. Bit and over fast.

DISCLAIMER: Bleach and the characters of the series belong to Kubo Tite, not me. Akashi Kuchiki, Yuri Kira, Aurora and any other OC is mine, though.

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

The captains' meeting room was silent, as two rows of captains stood on opposite sides of the room, all faces turned at the Commander General Yamamoto, who was sitting in his chair. Many of the captains were gaping.

Ukitake broke the silence. "Sensei, that can't be…" He couldn't finish.

He didn't have to, for Yamamoto had apparently guessed what the thirteenth captain was asking. "The Forty-Six has informed me of it, Juushiro. _He_ has broken free of his prison."

Ukitake swallowed hard. Two captains had been killed while sealing that one in the prison. Two captains. This wasn't good at all. "Sensei, what are we going to do?"

Yamamoto locked his gaze with the long-haired captain's. "Gabriel Sakura sealed him last time, and I have heard that his Zanpakto is still around."

Juushiro got the hint. "Sunstorm… No, you can't, sensei! She's not ready! She can't control the blade that well, or at all. She just got it today!"

Yamamoto silenced him with a glare. "There is no other way. This is the order from the Forty-Six. The Kuchiki girl must learn to use that Soul Slayer by the time _he_ gets on the move. If she doesn't, she will die trying to seal him. She will fight."

* * *

Shrouded in shadows, two voices were having a conversation. The first one sounded excited. "_He _has finally broken free."

Second voice didn't sound as excited. "They'll just seal him again."

The first speaker chuckled. "The Sakura Head did it last time. He's gone now. Thanks to my hollow." The lips of the speaker were curved in a cruel smile.

Second speaker was silent for a moment. "Gabriel Sakura is gone, yes. His Zanpakto isn't."

The first voice sounded taken aback. "Huh?"

Second speaker sighed, before speaking in a grim voice. "Akashi Kuchiki's daughter has it now."

The first speaker snorted. "I know her. She's just a kid. Just got out of the Academy. She'll never learn to use that Soul Slayer in time."

Now it was the second one's turn to snort. "Do not underestimate her. She's noble, and got to fifth seat already. Not to mention she has shown skills earlier."

The first speaker 'hmph'ed, amused. "If you're speaking about the living world mission her class was in recently, didn't she get hurt?"

The other one was quiet for a moment. "That girl, and her brother, felled numerous hollows before back up came. Neither had Zanpakto's then."

The first one frowned. "If she was so skilled, then why did she get hurt?"

The second one frowned too. "That is a good question."

* * *

Morning found two young nobles hurrying towards their division areas. Both ran side by side until they reached their previous parting spot, from they bid each other 'see you later' before running separate directions.

Byakuya reached his division area pretty fast, only to be encountered by a very grim looking Yuri Kira. "Kuchiki, the captain wants to see you, now."

A bit confused, Byakuya gave his version of a bow to the vice captain, before heading towards the captain's office.

He reached it soon, to find that the door to the office was open, and his captain had a very serious look on his face. "You wished to see me, captain?"

The older man nodded. "Come in, and have a seat. You will not like what I've got to tell you."

Even more confused, Byakuya stepped in and kneeled in front of the desk. "What is it?"

His captain held his silence for long enough to Byakuya to consider repeating his question. Just when he thought to speak again, the captain broke the silence. "An old enemy of Seireitei is coming back. Last time Gabriel Sakura sealed it with Sunstorm, after failing to slay him. Now the Forty-Six has ordered Sunstorm to be used again."

Byakuya blinked. "But I thought only the carrier of Zanpakto can use it."

The young Kuchiki received a meaningful glance from his captain, and he realized what this was about. "They want… Aurora to..? But she's not…"

His captain cut him off. "I know this, and this has been informed to the Commander General. However, it appears the Forty-Six can see no other option. She has to fight."

For a moment Byakuya only tried to get words out of his mouth, but they refused to leave. Aurora's health combined with her desperate need of training to use her Zanpakto… She would…

He shook his head inwardly. He wouldn't continue along that road of thoughts. He couldn't. Hadn't he said just the previous evening that he had faith in her?

Determined, he looked up at his captain. "How much time does she have?"

The captain held his silence for a moment. "One week. By then she has to learn to use Sunstorm enough to be able to seal the enemy. Or find a way to kill him."

Byakuya only had to ask one question. "Can she succeed it, alone?"

His captain gave him a grin. "Your father, Juushiro and I, you, the Shihouin heiress, and Sunstorm himself are all on her side on this. Also, it's like a bird when learning to fly, or a human learning to walk. The ability is in blood, so the only thing needed is practice."

* * *

Aurora was kneeling in front of her very serious looking captain. She wondered what this was about. The moment she had entered the division area, one of the other seated officers had told her that the captain had wanted to see her, right away.

Now here she was, considering asking the captain what was the matter. He spoke before she could, though. "Long time ago Gabriel Sakura sealed an enemy with Sunstorm. He tried to kill the enemy first, but couldn't find a way to do that. Now the enemy is free, and gathering strength."

Aurora frowned. "And?"

Ukitake sighed. "You have been too well protected, Kuchiki. He was defeated with Sunstorm, and now the Forty-Six has ordered the current carrier of the blade to re-seal the enemy. They have ordered you to do it."

Her eyes widened. "But… I don't know how to seal anyone… And what if I get one of my fits when…"

He cut her off. "Aurora, listen to me. You can do it, and you will do it. You have one week to figure out what to do, and luckily, you're not alone. I'll train you, and so will Shunsui, Akashi, Byakuya, and Yoruichi. As well as Sunstorm himself, of course."

She was quiet for a moment, before asking the question he hadn't answered to yet. "And my health? Last time I got fit during a fight, I got injured."

He locked their gazes. "You won't go there alone, no matter what. If you get one of your fits, someone will protect you until you're better again."

There was a long silence after his last sentence. During the silence Aurora recalled her brother's words from the night before. He had said he believed in her.

With her new found determination, she inclined her head. "I will do it, captain. I will not fail."

* * *

Akashi Kuchiki glanced from his son to his daughter. "Your captains have released you both from active duty, for the duration of the training needed. Starting from tomorrow morning you two will return to Academy grounds, in where both of your captains will begin the instruction, for both of you. During the day, the Shihouin Heiress will join your training.

"And the evenings I will instruct you in here." He paused. "Any questions?"

Both younger ones shook their heads.

Akashi got to his feet, the two others following his example. "We will begin our evening training today."

Then he walked out of the room, not bothering to watch if the two would follow him. He didn't need to, he knew they would.

Soon they reached the garden, and Akashi kneeled down. The two followed his example, kneeling across from him, both laying their Zanpakto's horizontally in front of them.

He nodded at the two katana. "Those two are your friends, so get to know them. You already know their names, but to befriend with someone, that's not enough. Now, try."

Both young shinigami pulled the sheathed weapons to their laps, holding them from hilt and sheath. They speak simultaneously, both instinctively knowing the right words. Or maybe they just communicated telepathically. He wasn't sure. "Can you tell me something of yourself?"

Then they closed their eyes, and Akashi waited in silence until they opened their eyes. Again, the two were acting simultaneously. He had to admit that it was creeping him out. If he hadn't known that the two were biologically actually _cousins_, he would've sworn that they were real twins.

He glanced from one to another, with a questioning look on his face. "Have they already revealed how you can summon their shikai forms?"

Byakuya replied first. "Yes."

Akashi's gaze turned to Aurora next. The girl smirked. "Yes."

The older Kuchiki sighed. _These two…_ He shook his head inwardly, amused. Then he addressed the two again. "Don't use them yet. I'm taking you to the Living world this evening, and then you can use them. Shikai is learned best when one has to use it against a hollow."

* * *

Byakuya stood in front of a hollow. This was the first they had encountered tonight. He grinned inwardly. He would show that he could defeat the hollow.

Recalling his Zanpakto's earlier words, when she had talked him in the garden, he raised the unsheathed blade in front of him, and turned the blade from the hilt so, that the side of the blade was facing the hollow.

The hollow seemed a bit confused of his actions, as well as the inactivity of the two others. Then it laughed. "You're too far, Shinigami."

Byakuya ignored the words, and spoke the words he knew he had to, in order to use the Shikai. "Chire, Senbonzakura."

He heard a few gasps as he saw his blade shattering into one thousand small blades. The blades became so small, that they were mostly invisible, and he could only see them when they turned, and then they resembled petals of cherry blossoms.

At first the blades only fluttered at the hollow, but then he mentally ordered them to strike the hollow.

And that's exactly what they did.

More gasps came, as the blades picked up speed, and finally struck the hollow, purifying it in the process.

Grinning slightly, he called the blades back, and as soon as the blade was complete again, he sheathed it. Then he turned to look at the two.

The look on his father's face was a bit stunned, but he saw that the older man was definitely impressed. His father even said it. "Very good, Byakuya." He responded with a curt nod, and a 'thank you'.

From his father his gaze went to Aurora, who was looking at him slightly gaping, and her eyes wide. "That was… amazing!"

He inclined his head. "Thank you. I believe the next one is yours."

He saw his sister wince. Maybe she recalled her last encounter with hollows? He was about to ask this, when another hollow appeared.

He moved with shunpo to stand next to their father, when Aurora used shunpo to stand away from the two, to face the hollow alone.

For a moment the hollow and the Shinigami only stared at each other. Then the hollow broke the silence by laughing. "So, a girl against me?" It glanced at the two men. "Aren't your friends going to help?" It shrugged. "I don't mind. Easier for me. Shinigami are always so tasty."

Byakuya watched how a fire lit in his sisters eyes, and she unsheathed the Sunstorm, holding it across her face, sharp edge of the blade facing down. Then she spoke. "Burn away the darkness, Sunstorm!"

Under the gazes of the two Kuchiki men, and the hollow, the Zanpakto changed at her command, taking a shape of a double bladed straight sword, its guard transforming to resemble a dragon biting its tail in rectangular form, and the hilt now had a flaming sun at the bottom of it.

Without waiting too long, Aurora charged at the hollow, who had no time to react, as the blade struck, and the hollow was purified.

Grinning to herself Aurora slashed the blade to side, causing it to transform back to the original form. Then she sheathed it, and turned to the two, smiling sheepishly. "I know it wasn't as fancy as Senbonzakura's thousand blades, but at least it's a start…"

Byakuya smiled at her. "It was fine."

She nodded, saying 'thank you', before she turned to look at their father. Byakuya turned to look at him as well, seeing something odd in the older man's eyes. Ten the man spoke. "Aurora, you still need to learn to seal your opponent's reiatsu. However, this was a good start."

Aurora nodded. "Thank you."

As soon as Aurora returned to the two, Akashi glanced from one young one to another. "This is enough for the day. Let us go home, and get some rest. You will need it."


	10. Training day, part II

AN: It's been 4 months since last update. Sorry! I hope 6,5 pages make up for that. I was even contacted by a reader telling me to hurry it up -grin- So, I did hurry up with the other stories so that I could update this sooner.

So, a bit training ahead. I tried to add some humour in it. Just a bit. Oh, by the way, somethings the Soul Slayers say might sound familiar. Well, if you've read manga or seen anime, they should. They are my interprations of some of the things Zangetsu told Ichigo.

DISCLAIMER: Aurora and Akashi (and Gabriel, he's mentioned) are mine, Bleach characters aren't.

The part in _italics_ is a flash back.

Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Three young nobles were standing in the Academy's training grounds, facing two men wearing captain's haori. Young ones had their attention at the white haired Captain as he explained what they were about to do today.

Ukitake took a deep breath and begun his explanation. "Now, as you know, an old enemy is free, and he needs to be sealed or killed. The one to seal him last time was Gabriel Sakura. Since he's passed away already, our only hope is Sunstorm." He paused as Yoruichi Shihouin raised her hand. "What is it, Shihouin heiress?"

Yoruichi went straight to the point, as she usually did. "Why is Sunstorm the only hope? Can't anyone else kill him? Isn't there any other way of imprisoning or sealing him than with Sunstorm?"

Ukitake sighed. There were many questions. Typical of her. "Before Gabriel was able to seal him the last time, we tried everything. Different kido spells, both binding and destruction ones, as well as several captains went against him with their bankai. Nothing helped, until Gabriel found out that by using Sunstorm he could seal the enemy inside a sphere of Reiatsu.

"As for killing him… We couldn't even cut him, not even with bankai. Yamamoto-sensei's Soul Slayer is strongest of fire type, but even that wasn't enough. Even when we were able to hit him, he didn't get a single wound. Destruction spells failed, too. Sunstorm truly is the last chance we have."

Yoruichi looked suspicious and glanced at Aurora. Apparently she wasn't satisfied yet. "Why her?"

She didn't have to explain more, he knew that she wanted to know if anyone else could do it; after all, Aurora's health wasn't that good. Not to mention that she wasn't that experienced with the blade. "Gabriel bound the blade to Aurora. She's the only one who has the chance of using it the way Gabriel did. Also she won't be alone. When it's time to face the enemy, both you and Byakuya will be there. I'll also try to make sure that all captains and vice captains will be there. All Aurora herself has to do is to give the final blow, be it killing or sealing."

Finally Yoruichi nodded, and he nearly sighed in relief. "Now, I'll explain today's practice. For the first half of the day, you three will practice to fight as a team. Byakuya, Yoruichi. You two will keep the enemy distracted and will attempt to weaken him. Aurora, your sole objective is either to kill him or seal him.

"Now, take the shinai and go to face the stationary practice target." He pointed at a human size doll on the left hand side wall.

The three reached for the wooden practice swords from the rack behind them, and as soon each had one, albeit Yoruichi took hers seemingly reluctantly, they walked to the side wall to face the doll, forming a row in front of it. Aurora was standing in the middle, Byakuya was on her left side, and Yoruichi was on her right side.

As soon as the three were on their places Ukitake spoke again. "When I give you the sign, attack the doll from all angles, as fast as you can. But remember to keep an eye on your two team mates, you don't want to hit them."

He paused and glanced from one young noble to another, sending a serious glance at each in turn. As soon as he was sure that his words had sunk in the three, he asked for confirmation, just in case. "Understood?"

All three nodded and he smiled faintly. "Then, attack!"

At his command, the three separated. Both Yoruichi and Byakuya used shunpo to move so, that the three formed a triangle around the target. Then they exchanged glances with each other. Byakuya and Aurora, Aurora and Yoruichi, and finally Byakuya and Yoruichi. Then the three nodded simultaneously and charged at the doll.

At first they weren't using shunpo, instead they chose to start slowly. They attacked, then jumped a bit side, carefully avoiding their partners, attacked again, moved to another direction, only to attack again.

As the two captains were watching this, Ukitake couldn't stop wondering the reason why the three were able to predict each others' moves so well, it was as if they were dancing, and they had a choreography decided long ago.

Then they began moving a bit faster, vanishing from the captain's sight at short moments. Still, they never hit each other, as they attacked the doll, moved, and attacked again. Each time they swung their blades, they hit the doll. Every time.

After a moment of this, they picked up more speed gradually, so that finally they were moving too fast for even the captain's eyes to see them most of the times. Only times he saw them was when they struck the target and when the slowed down to switch direction of their moves.

And still, they never collided with each other. Not even once.

Ukitake considered the possibility that they were reading their minds more than shinigami usually could. Usually shinigami could only sense emotions and images that are on the surface of another person's thoughts. But this communicating with each others at this level… He could explain it only by the fact that these three had basically grown up together.

Not to mention that the 'siblings' had always seemed to be more aware of each others' thoughts than normal siblings would be. The two truly were like twins, actually he was sure that even a very few twins would have as deep insight on the other one's thoughts as these two.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt someone nudge at his arm, causing him to turn his face at his old friend, Captain Eight. "Hm?"

The other captain winked at the doll, and he turned to look at it, only to see that the doll was in bad shape.

He decided that this part of today's training was finished. "That's enough you three."

As soon as he had said that sentence, the three halted were they had been at the time he had finished. Yoruichi and Aurora were next to each other, on the front side of the doll, and had their heads turned at the captains. Byakuya was at the other side of the doll, also facing the captains.

He noticed that their faces were covered by sweat pearls. The three had been practicing hard, yet none looked tired, or were even panting. That was a good sign. "Well done you three. Now take the shinai back and we move on to the next lesson."

* * *

Byakuya, Aurora, and Yoruichi were now kneeling, their eyes closed, against the back wall of the dojo, their Soul Slayers were in a line in front of them. They had been doing this for a while now, and Byakuya was already hoping they could move on already.

After the team work practice the two captains had instructed the three to meditate for a while. This was to get to know their Soul Slayers better. Yoruichi had gotten hers after her graduation some time after the siblings were graduated, but she had told herself that she preferred hand to hand combat over weapons, and had rarely used hers, so the three were about the same level in knowing the blades.

As for his practice, he knew that Senbonzakura's avatar was a young woman, and her nature was a lot like his. He had known the shikai already before, since he had _used_ it, but she had refused to tell if she had any other abilities that would work on command. That was about it, she hadn't told him much of herself. Instead she had been giving him advice.

Like he shouldn't worry about things such as being injured, being unable to protect someone close to him, or injuring the opponent if necessary. If those happened, they did. Injuries tend to heal, he would be able to protect those close to him, and injuring opponents was sometimes a good option.

She also had told him that when he fought just one opponent, he shouldn't be afraid. One against one, he would win easily.

There was one thing she had told of herself during meditation. She had mentioned that whenever there was emotional disturbance in his heart, it affected his inner world where she lived in. Sadness would bring rain, anger would bring thunder, and desperation would bring a thunderstorm. She had said that every time it happened it affected on her as well. She had asked if he knew what it was like being in a solitary world when the same world had a thunder or rain in it.

He hadn't known.

But he had guessed after Senbonzakura had shown him. She had told him he had guessed right.

That desperate, helpless feeling… He had decided not to subject her to that. He would control his emotions so that rain would never fall in his inner world, or neither thunder nor storm would rage in there. There would be no chaos in his heart.

He had barely decided that when he heard Ukitake's voice. "Alright you three, open your eyes."

Byakuya did as he was told. As soon as his eyes were open the other captain spoke, earning his attention, even though the words weren't for him. "Aurora, did Sunstorm reveal to you already how you could seal the enemy?"

The young noble turned his gaze at his sister, er... cousin, as he waited for her reply. He wanted to know it too.

He didn't have to wait for long, as he was able to observe her shaking her head before she gave a vocal response. "He informed me that I was not ready for such information. He only gave me few advice concerning battles. Not being afraid of things and such. Also he told me of my inner world and how my feelings affect it."

Ukitake sighed. "It would've been surprising if he would have told. You see, Gabriel Sakura only found out about the ability after having that Soul Slayer for centuries." He paused for a moment, then continued. "Did he tell you how you could get ready within week?"

Aurora nodded. "He told me to achieve bankai."

Byakuya nearly groaned at her response. Bankai within week? This wasn't good, not good at all. Apparently the captains agreed, since Ukitake spoke again with a grim voice. "It took Gabriel a year to achieve bankai after he started trying to achieve it. Materialization took the most of that time."

The captain sighed again. "There's not enough time!"

The other captain spoke next. "Aurora, did he tell you anything that might help you to learn that skill or to achieve bankai faster?"

Byakuya saw her closing her eyes, as if she was actually contacting her Soul Slayer again. Probably she was.

After a moment she finally opened her eyes and gave her reply. "He told me that if I truly wished to learn to seal an enemy with his power, there is a faster way he could teach me how to use the sealing ability without achieving bankai first."

She paused for a moment, to take a deep breath, and then continued. "He said I must prove that I am worth that knowledge. This means I must fill three requirements before that. First is that I must duel and defeat a captain who is using his or her bankai."

She paused again as the two captains and Yoruichi gasped. Hearing the gasps, both Kuchiki's turned their attentions at the two men.

Captain Kyoraku was first to regain his voice, as his old white haired friend looked stunned, and he was gaping at Aurora. The brown haired captain kept his gaze intently at the girl as he spoke, gaining everyone's attention. "To defeat someone using bankai, you need bankai."

Aurora shook her head. "Not necessarily. I know I can clear this requirement. I merely need to analyze the opponent's bankai to find the weakness. Everyone has a weakness, everyone and everything. One only must find that weakness and learn how to use it."

As Aurora finished his last sentence Byakuya nearly shook his head at her confidence. Still he was convinced that she had a reason to be confident. He was sure she wasn't telling them everything. So, he decided to find out what she wasn't sharing with them. "What did your Soul Slayer tell you so that you would be so confident of this? Defeating a bankai without one is not easy. And even if you were to find a weakness, there is no guarantee that you could use that weakness against your opponent."

He startled as he observed her lips curving in to a wide grin. "Brother dear, do not tell me you have forgotten what we have been told of Sunstorm. He is said to be able to rival the Soukyoku itself."

He felt his eyes widening as he realized what she was thinking about. "When two energies push against each other, the stronger wins every time. Other Soul Slayers can not block his energy attacks, nor can they defeat Sunstorm when attacking."

Aurora nodded. "Exactly."

Byakuya realized she had forgotten one little thing. "I believe it was so that Sunstorm could rival the Soukyoku only when being as strong he can go, in bankai."

She shrugged. "That applies only if I am fighting the Soukyoku. I don't think the enemy is stronger than that."

She had a point, he had to agree. He didn't have a chance to say this as Ukitake had finally found his voice. "What are the other requirements?"

Aurora sighed. "I have to perform a successful watcher's seat without incantation, reaching fifty or more percent of its power."

Byakuya shook his head inwardly. There was no way that could happen this soon. Still, something inside him said that it could, but he couldn't tell what told. Maybe he had forgotten something he had heard?

He knew he had forgotten something as the two captains laughed cheerily. Ukitake was the one to speak first this time. "That's not going to be a problem. I do remember what you did to the wall of the kido practice grounds here the day we were watching. Besides, you carry blood of one of the great noble houses, you'll have no problem with that. There's just a little trick you need to learn to do it quickly. We'll show it to you today, to all three of you actually."

Aurora nodded. "That is good." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Third, and the last, requirement is that I must defeat a Menos Grande. Class does not matter. This is the simplest in my opinion."

Byakuya agreed. As seemed the captains to do, as they both nodded. Kyoraku spoke next. "That's true. Gillians are pretty easy opponents, and an Adjucha would only be a bit more difficult opponent for you. Vasto Lorde however, one of those would be too much this soon. Luckily they're quite rare."

* * *

The dent on the wall of the kido practice grounds reminded Ukitake about the day they had seen the 'siblings' for the first time. It also remembered him of his already passed old friend, Gabriel Sakura. He too had made a dent to the wall in his time. That original wall had been replaced a few times since then, so that dent could no longer be seen.

He was brought back to the present by his living old friend's voice. "Now we'll teach all you three how you can cast a watcher's seat kido without incantation and still get at least half of its destructive power."

He paused and Ukitake realised why when he glanced around the practice grounds. Several students and teachers were gathering to observe them from the windows and walkways that circled the practice grounds. Among the students he saw the two who had been identified by their names then by the sensei, Ichimaru and Matsumoto.

His attention was soon brought back to his colleague. Shunsui apparently didn't mind the observers, nor did the three nobles, judging by the look on their faces.

Shunsui began teaching the trick by telling a story Ukitake remembered more than well. "When we three, that's Ukitake, Gabriel and yours truly, were lieutenants, we wanted to reach captain level soon. That required, among others, learning to cast watcher's seat kido spells. Of course we didn't have to learn to use them well enough to skip the incantations, but Gabriel suggested that we should aim higher than normal standards. Casting a successful watcher's seat level kido spell without incantation, and still getting significant amount of its destructive power was better in his books."

Ukitake grinned. Gabriel had always been a show off and a perfectionist.

The brown haired captain had paused, and now he was smiling a bit too before continuing the story a short moment later. "After all, if we were to become captains, we would pass the captains' test with flying colours. And so we did. All thanks to a little method we figured out and perfected during our practice."

Then he moved on to explain this method. "When you start the spell, you have to forget all other things you've learned about kido. Just the technique name and number, as well as hand gestures are needed for this. Those and one more thing."

He paused. Ukitake guessed it was to make sure the youngsters got the message so far. By the stunned look on the girls' faces, and the boy's slightly widened eyes, they did get it.

Soon enough Shunsui continued. "Usually you draw energy to spells from your own reiatsu. Still, no matter how strong you are, skills and experience are needed to successfully to do what you are supposed to do. Even most captains need to use the incantations to get significant destructive power to watcher's seat destructive spells."

"However, if you draw power temporarily from some other source, and transfer it to kido spell, you will succeed. This other source is closer than you might think. Any guesses?"

He didn't have to wait for long, as the two Kuchiki's glanced at each other, and then the blades on their sides. Byakuya then directed his attention at the captain. "We have to use our Soul Slayers' reiatsu."

Ukitake smiled and spoke before Shunsui could, gaining attention from all who were present. "That's true. We found out about it by accident, when we were trying different methods during our practice. At first we were only able to draw a little power from our Soul Slayers, but in time we found out that we can draw quite a lot."

He paused, allowing his words to sink in. When he was sure that they had, he continued. "We will start the practice with lowest watcher's seat, number ninety, Black Coffin."

Then he proceeded to explain how it was done. "First you place the hand correctly for the spell." He demonstrated by holding his right hand in front of him. Then he turned his right palm to point at the sky, and bent his little and ring fingers upwards, as his thumb was pointing at his right, and fore and middle fingers were pointing away from him.

As soon as his hand was placed as it should be he continued. "Then you start the vocal part. As you begin saying the words, reach with your reiatsu at the Soul Slayer, and try to convince it to take the form of the spell on the desired target."

Then he lowered his hand and relaxed his fingers to a natural position. Only then he dared to continue. He didn't want to do the spell itself here, so it was safer this way. "I'm sure you know the vocal part already, but I repeat it just in case. The words are, 'Way of Destruction, number Ninety, Black Coffin."

"Now, behind me are your targets, one stationary dummy for each. When I say so, you can begin. You'll do this one by one, each in your turn. The one whose name I say, will take a step forward, cast the spell, and then move back to the others. All of you will be doing this more than once today, so let's get started."

As soon as he had finished his sentence, he moved to the side, and was followed by Shunsui. As soon as they were standing at a good distance, he spoke again. "Yoruichi, you go first. You may cast the spell when you're ready."

* * *

After the dinner Byakuya and Aurora were in the Kuchiki garden, kneeling in front of Akashi Kuchiki. Yoruichi had left for her home when they had finished the kido practice, and the two Kuchiki's had returned their home for dinner and late practice.

Their father was also kneeling, and he was listening to Aurora's report of the day. She was just finished explaining their team work practice and what they had learned during their meditation.

Akashi sighed after she had finished. "We will go to the Living world this evening so that you can defeat that Menos. Do not worry, if one does not appear on its own, we will lure one with a bait. Then, the duel with a captain. That is for tomorrow evening. I am sure we will find a captain who will be willing to fight you. I will contact the captains as you train with your own captains."

He paused. "And the third requirement?"

Aurora grinned. "We already practiced that today. We were taught a trick to succeed."

The older Kuchiki nodded. "Using Soul Slayer's reiatsu. Yes, I am aware of that method. How did that practice go?"

Byakuya saw Aurora flinch, and he was barely able to prevent himself from grimacing. The practice _hadn't_ gone well. Not at all.

Aurora's voice caught his attention, and as he turned to her, he saw that she was blushing, her red tinted cheeks were barely visible under the soft light cast over the garden by several lanterns. "Uh, that didn't go too well…"

Then she proceeded to tell what had happened during the practice. As she was telling, he recalled it as well.

* * *

_Yoruichi stepped forward, and put her hand forward, copying the hand posture from the captain. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then let the air out of her lungs and opened her eyes._

_She stood there for a moment longer before she spoke. "Way of Destruction, number Ninety, Black Coffin."_

_As soon as she had said the words, a black cube was formed around the dummy. Then several black spears pierced the cube, from all directions. Byakuya thought that was quite impressive sight._

_Too bad the results weren't that impressive._

_The cube then dissolved, starting from upper part. As soon as the cube was gone, the dummy was revealed. It was unharmed._

_Yoruichi let out a frustrated sigh, earning a few kind words from the white haired captain. "It's okay, Miss Shihouin. This was your first try."_

_Then Yoruichi shrugged and took a step backwards back to the same line with the two Kuchiki's._

_As soon as she was back in her place Ukitake spoke again. "Aurora, you go next."_

_Aurora did as was told, and stepped forward. Then she followed Captain Ukitake's example and put her hand as they had been instructed. As soon as that was done she too closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

_She opened her eyes as she let the air out of her lungs, only to inhale once more before saying the words. "Way of Destruction, number Ninety." She closed her eyes again before proceeding._

_As she opened them, they had determined look on them. Then she continued the spell. "Black Coffin!"_

_The same cube and spears appeared, just like they had when Yoruichi had done the spell. Apparently Sunstorm wasn't being co-operative._

_As the cube vanished, his eyes widened as he realized that the Soul Slayer had been co-operative after all. Maybe even _too_ co-operative._

_Apparently the people watching them noticed it too, since he heard a lot of gasps and 'wow's coming from the spectators. And by the sight he couldn't blame them for their reactions._

_ The target dummy was gone. In its place he could see charred remains of the dummy – at the bottom of a square shaped hole on the ground!_

_He turned to look at his sister who was staring at the hole wide eyed. He didn't know her eyes could get that wide. Or Yoruichi's, for that matter, as he also glanced at the other girl._

_A glance at the two captains showed the same wide eyed reaction._

_The silence had fallen to the grounds, until Aurora's voice broke it. "Uh… Whoops?"_

_Byakuya's captain was able to find his voice first of the two captains. "Wow. Just like Gabriel when he did it for the first time. Don't worry, Miss Kuchiki, you'll learn to hold it back when training. Of course, when fighting, holding back won't be necessary."_

_Aurora just nodded before taking a step backwards. When she was in her place, Captain Kyoraku spoke again. "Byakuya, you're next."_

_He stepped forward and did as the two others had done. First the hand, then closing of eyes, taking a deep breath, contacting his Soul Slayer to ask for the power, followed by opening eyes, letting the air out, and finally another breath so he could say the words. "Way of Destruction, number Ninety, Black Coffin."_

_He felt as the Reiatsu flowed from Senbonzakura into him, and from him via his hand towards his target, forming the cube, and the spears._

_After that he started to wait how he had done. The two others hadn't done that well. One hadn't gotten enough power, and the other had gotten too much power into the spell. So, he wasn't sure what to expect from his spell._

_Apparently he hadn't had to worry. The target was in pieces, and there was no hole on the ground. A perfect success._

_And Captain Ukitake even said so. "That was a perfect spell, Kuchiki. Certainly not expected from someone doing this the first time. Controlled and powerful. Well done."_

_His success had been the only perfect attempt for the day. All rest of Yoruichi's attempts had been weaker or hadn't worked at all, save for her last one that was a bit better than her first, but still wouldn't harm even a weak hollow._

_The rest of Aurora's attempts had been either too weak, very much like Yoruichi's, or then only a bit more controlled than the first attempt._

_His own attempts hadn't been much better, really. Either too weak or too little controlled. Luckily they would practice this the next day too. Even though he and Yoruichi didn't _need_to learn this particular trick, it would still be useful to them as well._

* * *

Byakuya was brought back from the memory by his father's voice. "Impressive that you all even managed to do it at all. As far as I know, Gabriel was the only one of those three who managed to even cast that spell for the first time, and even he didn't control it then."

He paused for a second before continuing. "Get yourselves ready. We will leave for the living world within fifteen minutes."


	11. Fights

AN: 5 months since last update... (And 1 day since I last updated anything, got little carried away by the stories -sweatdrop-) Anyway... 5+ pages for you. Some parts (inner world) might seem familiar from the series, and I admit I got ideas for them from the time Ichigo was fighting Zaraki and his hollow self.

Thanks for reviewing! And by the way, Aizen isn't innocent in this but he isn't the main bad guy, so no worries there, invisible-gurl -grin-.

Some action ahead, the first one came out more duller than I had planned, I wrote it at 2 am and couldn't make it more epic even after I tried. None of the alternatives I tried felt better than the original, so it stayed.

DISCLAIMERS: Bleach characters aren't mine. Aurora (and her other self), Akashi, and Sunstorm are.

Enjoy!

Chapter 11

The three Kuchiki's were in the Living World, standing side by side, observing the park around them. As should have been expected, there were no Menos Grande in sight, even hollows were absent.

Byakuya glanced at his father. "So, we are going to use the bait?"

Akashi nodded. "That is correct." He pulled a small round object from the folds of his haori. "Be ready now, one should appear as soon as I break this."

Then he broke it, and as he had warned, something did appear. A Menos Grande.

Byakuya heard Aurora gulp as she apparently realized what he did. This one was too small to be a Gillian.

It was also too small to be one of the Adjuchas.

That meant only one thing. They were facing a Vasto Lorde.

He glanced at his father. "Chichi-ue, should we all attack?"

Aurora's voice replied to his question. "I must show my worth, so I must face it, alone." He saw her turning to look at their father, who nodded.

His sister responded to his nod with one of her own, and then approached her opponent.

For a moment the two only stared each other, but then the Vasto Lorde attacked with a Cero.

He saw how Aurora blocked it with her own Kido spell, deflecting the blast back at her opponent, who sidestepped it easily.

Aurora attacked next, her Soul Slayer drawn. She vanished from his sight as she used Shunpo in order to get behind her opponent, who somehow was able to follow her movements and turned just in time to block her strike with a raised hand.

She retreated and moved her katana to her left hand. Then she formed a familiar hand gesture with her right hand and spoke. "Way of Destruction, number Ninety, Black Coffin."

The cube emerged, followed by spears piercing it. In his mind Byakuya kept his thumbs up, hoping that this spell worked like her first one during their training.

It didn't.

As the cube vanished, he could see that even though the Vasto Lorde was seemingly wounded, he still looked to be well enough to fight.

Aurora then moved her katana back to her right hand and lifted the blade so that it was horizontally in front of her. Byakuya realized she was planning to go for shikai.

He was right. Aurora spoke the words he had heard before. "Burn away the darkness, Sunstorm!"

The weapon took its shikai form, double edged straight sword with dragon guard and flaming sun at the bottom of the hilt.

Then she charged and was able to pierce her opponent's shoulder. Then she spoke again. "Shine, Sunstorm."

Byakuya frowned. This was new to him. He watched as the part of the blade that hadn't sunk into the Vasto Lorde's body began to glow. As it did, the Menos let out a howl, before it struck Aurora in her stomach with a fisted hand.

He saw how her eyes widened, and instinctively wanted to rush at her side, but he was held back by their father who grabbed his arm and shook his head as their eyes met.

He could only turn to look at his sister who now had a hand peeking out of her lower back. As the hand was pulled back, he saw blood bursting out of the hole and his sister losing her grip on the hilt of her blade as she fell to her knees.

Now he struggled against his father's grip, but it was too strong, so he had to wait to see what would happen.

He didn't have to wait for long, as the Vasto Lorde, now seemingly weakening the whole time bent to his sister and grabbed her chin, forcing their gazes to meet. Then it spoke. "You were stronger than I expected, but you're now badly hurt, and won't survive. And when you die, the effects of your blade will vanish, so I will live. I don't know why those two won't help you. And even of they did, they couldn't defeat me anyway."

Then the Menos grabbed the hilt of Sunstorm that was still in its shikai form for some reason, as it should lose the form when its carrier is hurt as badly as she was.

As her opponent did grab the hilt, Aurora let out a small chuckle. "I will defeat you, I know I will." She paused to cough up some blood. Some of the blood was colouring her chin and lips as she spoke again. "Form two, Absorption."

The moment she had said this, the entire Soul Slayer began to shine again, only this time the shining spread, surrounding the Menos Grande entirely in a bright white light.

The light then began to slide back towards the blade. As it did, Byakuya noticed that the Vasto Lorde was vanishing, as if the blade was pulling it in, absorbing it.

Which was probably exactly what was happening.

As soon as the light was gone, so was the Menos.

Byakuya felt as his arm was released and he rushed to Aurora who was still on her knees, bleeding badly from both of the wounds the Menos had given her.

He reached her just in time to catch her when she began to fall towards the ground.

"We should take her back, now." He glanced up to see their father who had concern in his eyes. He nodded and helped the older man to lift the girl in his arms.

As soon as she had been lifted up, their father turned to him. "Byakuya, open the gate."

He did as he was asked, and as soon as the gate was open, they rushed through it and the moment they reached the Soul Society they headed towards the Fourth Taisha.

They moved quite hastily, so they reached the place quickly and rushed her in. They were met by the concerned looking Captain Unohana, who only glanced at the girl the Kuchiki head of the house was carrying in his arms before leading the nobles to a room with a raised futon in the middle of it.

Byakuya watched as his sister was lowered to the futon and the Captain waved at several of her division members who had been following them to come closer. Then she glanced at the nobles. "You both should leave now. Make sure that her Captain knows. You will be told as soon as we know if she'll make it."

The two left the room and the older Kuchiki summoned a Hell Butterfly to him, and after giving it the message, he sent it away. Then he turned to Byakuya. "I have to go and find someone. Wait here for Captain Ukitake. If he arrives before I do, tell him what happened."

Byakuya nodded, and watched his father leaving. He couldn't prevent himself from wondering, if the woman that had told her surname was Sakura was the one the older man had gone out to find.

Before he could think about that much longer, he sensed three Reiatsu's coming his way. Two of them he recognised as their captains, but the third one was unfamiliar to him.

After a few seconds three men came to his sight. Now he recognized the third one. It was the Commander General, the First Captain, Yamamoto.

He bowed at each of the three. "Sirs."

Ukitake was the first of the captains to speak. "How is she?"

Byakuya shrugged. "Captain Unohana is with her, and she promised to let us know as soon as she knows how my sister is."

Her captain looked concerned. "What happened?"

Byakuya told him. "We went to the Living World so that she could defeat a Menos Grande. None was available, so Father used a bait to lure one. The one that came was a Vasto Lorde." He noticed how all three seemed shocked.

He continued after a short pause, telling everything that had happened, starting from the moment Aurora had told them that she would fight alone, to the moment they had been driven away from the room she was now in.

All three listened carefully, and as soon as he had finished, Ukitake spoke. "Gabriel never mentioned that ability, the Absorption. I wonder if he even knew about it."

Before Byakuya could say that he didn't know, the door slid open the same time his father returned. Captain Unohana exited the room and slid the door close behind her. Then she addressed the men. "We have now done what we can. If she lives or dies, it's up to her now."

The older Kuchiki spoke next. "Is it that bad?"

The woman nodded. "We were able to close the wound, but she has lost a lot of blood. Also, she's bleeding internally, we couldn't stop that."

His father glanced at the closed sliding door. "Is there anything we can do for her?"

She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed before meeting the noble man's gaze. "You can take her home so that she can die there. There's nothing that could be done for her here. If she still lives in the morning, bring her back here, so that I can say if she'll make a full recovery or if some of the damage is permanent."

"So, if she lives through the night, she'll definitely will survive?"

She nodded again. "I have no doubt of that."

* * *

As the night fell over the Kuchiki estate, Aurora was lying on her futon, unconscious. Both her father and brother were kneeling by her, both fully intent on staying awake and with her all night, so that if she died, she wouldn't have died alone.

Byakuya couldn't prevent himself from wondering what would have happened if they all would've fought the Menos.

His father seemed to be aware of his thoughts. "This was not a typical fight. She was fighting to reach her goal to achieve the ability to seal the enemy. If we would have helped her, that goal would not have been reached."

He frowned. "But if she dies-"

He had been silenced by his father's raised hand. "Byakuya, she will not die. The Sunstorm will not let it happen."

Byakuya got confused. "Can the Sunstorm conquer death?"

His father shrugged. "I do not know. Still, we must remember that it apparently absorbed the power of a Menos Grande. That will make it stronger. That strength combined with her inborn Reiatsu should be enough to heal the wounds entirely."

Byakuya turned his gaze at his sister and hoped that their father was right about this.

* * *

Aurora opened her eyes slowly and blinked as bright light hit her eyes.

She opened them again as she sat up and allowed them to adjust themselves to the light. As soon as she can see properly she looks around her. She is sitting on a grass in a place she recognizes.

She is in her inner world.

She's not sure how she got there, though. Last time she had gotten there when she had contacted her Soul Slayer and it, or he, had taken her there.

Suddenly she sensed a presence and turned her head to her left to see a familiar figure approaching her. Sunstorm's avatar. The man looked grim. "You seem very serious. What's wrong?"

The man reached at her with his hand, offering to help her to her feet. She grabbed the hand and he pulled her up before speaking. "You have been injured seriously."

She blinked. "Huh? I don't remember."

He closed his eyes. "You will, later."

"Oh. Uh, why I'm here, then?"

He opened his eyes and gave her a look that she couldn't quite decipher. "You're here to fight for your life. Right now your body is in stasis, so it will not heal or die as long as your fight in here is going on. If you lose the battle, you will die. If you win, your wounds will heal."

She could feel cold shivers going down her spine. What he had said was… so final. She swallowed hard before she found her voice. "But this world seems so peaceful. Is it because my body is in stasis?"

He nodded. "Yes. If I hadn't done it, this world would be crumbling into pieces."

"And the fight I must face to survive?"

Sunstorm's avatar took a step backwards. "First, answer this. Which of the three is the most important: to live another day, to keep fighting, or to win the fight?"

Aurora closed her eyes so that she could think. Not that she would have had to, since she knew the answer. She opened her eyes and felt determination fill her as she gave him her reply. "Just living isn't enough, neither is just to keep fighting. Winning is what matters. If I win this fight, I can live, fight, and win as much as it's needed. I've got a big fight to fight, and win, and I need to be alive to do that."

He gave her a small grin. "Just like Gabriel. Well, if you look to your right, you'll see what the fight you have to win right now looks like."

She did as she was told and turned to look at her right. In there she saw a picture in the sky. She felt something in her throat as she noticed that she was lying on a futon in her bedroom, and both Byakuya and the man she has always seen as her father were kneeling next to her.

She glanced at Sunstorm. "They're both there… And I'm at home?"

He nodded. "Captain Unohana told them that you should be taken home, to die."

She swallowed hard and the uneasy feeling in her throat got easier. "So, what is it that I must do?"

He waved with his hand at her left side. "You have to fight, and defeat the part of you that wants to give up."

She frowned and glanced at the direction he had waved at, to see a person that looked like her, except that this one had more or less opposite colouring compared to hers. The other 'hers' hair was white, and her clothing was black. Her eyes were black, and her skin was pure white.

And she was carrying something that looked like Sunstorm in his shikai form.

Aurora glanced at Sunstorm's avatar who shrugged. "You have to win with your own power, not mine."

She turned to look her other self who smirked. "You know, your family is gone, you're the last one, all alone. Other people care for you only because they pity you. Either because you're an orphan, or because of your illness. And you're only liked because of your power. So, what's the point of living?"

Then the other her charged.

At first Aurora could only watch her approach, but then she remembered all the times she and Byakuya had talked and played and studied together. She had never seen pity in his eyes, concern yes, but not pity. And he had always treated her like a brother would treat a sister.

And their father… He didn't treat her as if she was some frail orphan who was a burden to his family just because he had been asked to take care of her. All these years he had acted like a father to her, and that's how she saw him, as her father.

Yoruichi. She was her friend, a friend who didn't seem to feel sorry for her, but instead was there for her when she needed a female friend.

Her captain. She hadn't known him for long, but knew that the two were both similar, in a way. Both had an illness that incapacitated them at times. Yet, when their illnesses weren't showing, they were both as strong fighters as any.

So what if some people pitied her? The ones who mattered knew that there was no reason to feel sorry for her.

Besides, she had a family. Her blood family was gone, apparently, but still she had a brother, and a father, and a mother, who all treated her as a member of their family. Her family.

Right before the other she reached her, she felt a hilt in her hands, and as the other hers blade came at her, she raised a platinum coloured blade to block Sunstorm.

The blades were blocked, and the two were gazing at each other. Aurora spoke. "You're wrong. My blood family might be gone, but not all family bonds are those of blood. Those who matter don't pity me, they know that I won't let my illness, or the lack of blood family, make me feel down."

She grinned. "And I've got a reason to live, to fight, and to win. My family, friends, comrades, the souls in the Living World that need protection and guidance, the hollows that need to be purified so that they can move on… The list goes on."

With this she pushed hard against the other blade, forcing her opponent to retreat a bit, allowing her time to check her new weapon. The blade was platinum coloured, nearly white, the guard was shape of two crescent moons joined from their 'backs', and the hilt wrap was icy blue.

She cast a quick glance at Sunstorm's Avatar, but his gaze was at her opponent, so she concentrated on her as well. "Drop the blade, other me. You will not win this battle."

The other she laughed. "Sunstorm's shikai against a sealed Soul Slayer you don't even know. You could give up right now."

Aurora shook her head. "I will never give up."

This said, she charged at her opponent, who blocked with apparent ease. Undisturbed by the block, Aurora retreated with shunpo, only to attack again from another angle.

Only to find her opponent's blade blocking hers.

She tried two more times, but her opponent blocked both strikes, so she decided to change tactics. She used her shunpo to get some distance between herself and the opponent, so that she could figure out what to try next.

She considered using Kido, but decided against it. The other she was probably just as good in it, so that wouldn't get the battle anywhere.

That left just one option. She closed her eyes and reached out to her new blade with her mind. _Please, I want to know something about you._

She opened them, and noticed that there was a young woman standing next to her. As the woman spoke, her voice sounded quite melodic. "I'm your inner strength, your own Soul Slayer, not bound to you, but born in you, from your power. Still, right now I can't help you much, I can't truly be in your use until this fight is over."

"Then what can I do?"

The woman smiled. "You will know. Just listen to your heart."

As the woman vanished, the other Aurora attacked again.

Aurora closed her eyes, hoping to find out what to do. She was able to hear a small voice, giving advice. She didn't agree with the advice the voice was giving, but decided to follow it nevertheless.

So, she dropped her weapon, sank to her knees, closed her eyes, and bowed her head.

* * *

Byakuya startled as he felt Aurora's Reiatsu expanding. He glanced at her lying form, only to see how she was glowing with pale bluish purple light that surrounded her.

He glanced at his father who was staring her, his eyes slightly widened.

Then the light was suddenly gone and everything was still.

Byakuya reached out with his hand and placed the back of his palm in front of her nose to find out if she was still breathing.

To his relief he felt warm air reaching the back of his hand. "She lives."

His father's voice sounded as relieved as the young noble felt. "We can leave her now. I do not know how it happened, but her body healed itself. Now, only thing we can do is to wait for her to wake up."

For a moment Byakuya hesitated, but then realised that she might be sleeping for a long time. And he could always keep checking on her in every few hours.

So, he got to his feet and the two left the now sleeping girl in to the room to get the rest she without a doubt needed.


End file.
